


Sam's Other Half

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Sam Winchester, Wall Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Smut, Fluff, Mention of Rape, ViolenceTHIS IS NOT WINCESTSam is hunting on his own. He's lost without his brother, but he finds that hunting helps keep his body and mind busy. Sheriff Hanscom calls Sam needing help with werewolf problems. Little does Sam realize his whole life is about to change.





	1. Who's Hunting Who?

I've been hunting this particular werewolf for almost a year with little luck. I get close and it up and vanishes. I had it pinned down near Stillwater, Minnesota when I got arrested by Sheriff Hanscum. A body was found and I had blood on my hands. Lucky for me, she knew what I was talking about when I explained what killed the 29 year old man.

I've been in jail for over 18 hours when in comes this guy. I have no idea who he is. He's all predator and very serious. He's unbelievably tall and very handsome. His presence is lethal, but his eyes speak volumes more. You can see a lifetime of untold horror there. This man has seen some evil in his life. He introduces himself as Sam Winchester.

The name sounds familiar to me because the Winchesters are my gold standard when it comes to hunting monsters. My mom and dad taught me everything I know, about hunting and they always talked about the great Winchesters. They told me that some hunters believed the Winchester boys were responsible for starting the apocalypse. As a result of the Winchesters' incompetence, more monsters exist and more hunters are dead. My parents believed differently. They said, according to a reliable source, the Winchesters were born into circumstances beyond their control. The story goes:

"The first seal was broken by the older.  
The last seal was broken by the younger.  
They work together to bring it to an end.  
They save the world time and time again.  
No one knows the hell they've been through.  
No one cares except a few.  
Some want to settle the score.  
They won't rest till the Winchesters end up knockin' on heaven's door."

My dad blames mankind and his foolish pride since the dawn of time. My mom blames God for not giving a damn and letting bad things happen to good people. I don't know what to believe exactly. Other than the fact a werewolf ripped their hearts out 11 months and 14 days ago. I'm hunting this cursed monster that took my parents from me.

Sam sees the vacant stare on my face. He must know where my thoughts are. "Y/n, are you alright?" He tentatively touches my shoulder. I'm brought back to the here and now. I blink. "Oh." My hand goes to my eyes. I lower it to my lap. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You're Sam, right? I'm Y/n." I offer him my hand. It still has blood on it. He looks down at it, then takes it into his much larger, warm hand. "Nice meeting you. You seem to know something about me. How is that?" Sam has a curious look on his face. I explain, "My parents were hunters and told me about you and Dean in great detail." I'm clearly embarrassed. Sam grins and he has a blush to his cheeks as well. Adorable.

Sam changes the subject. "What were you hunting?" I'm not wanting to answer because I want this bastard myself. "Y/n, I can't help if you won't talk. Donna seems to think you encountered a werewolf. There have been a few seen around here by hunter's this past year. I'm going to go hunting tonight. I'd like it if you'd come with me." Despite wanting this werewolf kill on my own, I decide to go along with Sam. I nod showing agreement.

Sam places his arm around my shoulder as the guard escorts us from my cell to the discharge counter. I'm allowed to use the lady's room as soon as I'm released. That was a relief! Yes, I held it that long.

Sam insists on taking me to his hotel after collecting my vehicle from the impound yard.

The Impala he's driving is AWESOME!

The impound lot wouldn't release my car without proof of insurance and $250. Both of which I didn't have. Donna was able to get on the lot and gather my weapons bag from the hidden access panel in my trunk for me. She's a sweetie.

Sam popped the trunk on his "Baby" and I almost cried at how beautiful his set up was. I will be fixing my piece of shit 1987 Olds Delta 88 up with a trunk like his.

Sam and I couldn't stop talking on the drive to the hotel. He asked about my parents. He had a journal and let me look through it. I found my dad's name mentioned on a hunt back in 1998. The journal belonged to Sam's dead father. "How long has it been since he died?"

Sam answers quietly, "September 28th will be 11 years."

I take Sam's hand in mine. I can tell he didn't want to talk about it. "My parents were both killed by a werewolf named, don't laugh, John Wayne." I shake my head as Sam forces himself not to laugh. I continue explaining, "That's most likely an alias, but this guy has alluded me since their murders. He almost killed me when he killed them." I show Sam the scars on my chest. "Luckily I had a silver knife and was able to cut his left arm and stab his right eye. He wears an eye patch to cover that eye and there's a scar on his left forearm. He's middle aged, white, has one brown eye and short, spiked up salt n' pepper hair. He wears black leather, denim and biker boots. He stands over six feet tall and is about your build. I've got to stop him." A silent tear betrays my stoic wall of bravery.

Sam sees through my bravado. He reaches over and takes my hand. I look at him as he's driving. "It's okay to be angry and want vengeance. My brother, Dad and I killed the demon that killed my mom. It took us almost 24 years to hunt this demon down and take our revenge. I'm telling you, Y/n, it's never enough to just get revenge. You'll see."

Sam stops at a burger fast food drive thru. We order to go and head to the hotel.

Sam parks and goes into the hotel with our food. I grab my bag from the trunk.

The room is small as all hotel rooms are. One king size bed. Terrible brown decor including brown bedspreads.

I turn to find Sam and he's right beside me. He's looking down at me with the most intense eyes. I touch his face. "Sam." He's so warm.

He replies, "Um huh?"

My fingertips slide over his lips. "Would you kiss me?"

He wraps his long, strong arms around me. My hand moves to the back of his neck and into his soft hair. My other arm around his waist. He brushes his lips over mine. "Why do I feel this urgent need to protect you? Like your someone very dear to me?"

His breath is hot on my lips. When I inhale, it's as though I'm breathing him in. My lips tremble some. I move my hand from behind his neck to beside his face. I run my fingers through his hair and watched his eyes light up. I whisper over his lips, "Because I feel it too. Please. Just one kiss."

Sam places his large hand behind my neck and we kiss. We melt into one another. Like my lips were made specifically to work and fit against his. I never wanted this kiss to end. When it does we're both winded. Our warm breath against each other's lips. We slowly part, but our eyes never do. I touch his lips again. With a yearning still in my voice, I comment, "That was..."

Sam smiles. "It was."

I felt his erection press against me while kissing. He seems a bit embarrassed by this. He turns away from me and heads for the bathroom. "Go ahead and eat. There's beer in the fridge if you'd rather have that. I'll be right out."

He returns from the bathroom a little flush in the cheeks. I know he rubbed one out. I'm pretty sure he knows I know he did. It's all good. Maybe some of the sexual tension in the room will deflate.

I'm on the bed, up against the headboard, drinking a beer, finishing my cheeseburger and watching Star Trek Voyager on TV.

Sam smiles. (I love his dimples.) "You like Star Trek?" He pulls a beer out and opens it.

I smirk. "Yeah. I've seen all of everything ever made, that's Star Trek related."

His eyes go wide. "No way!"

"Yes way. You think women can't enjoy sci-fi like men?"

He shakes his head with a happy grin. In a soft voice he comments, more to himself than me, "Don't be surprised if I propose."

I don't give him any indication I was listening to what he said. Sure, I heard it, but no way in hell I'm responding.

He grabs his burger, fries and beer then climbs up on the bed next to me to eat and watch TV.

We watch the show in silence while he eats. He breaks the long silence with, "I had a crush on Captain Janeway as a kid." This made me a smile.

"That's okay. I had a crush on Wesley Crusher as a girl and then Commander Riker when I got older. I wonder what that says about us psychologically?" I laugh at my TV celebrity infatuations.

Sam smiles again. "Maybe it just says we both wish we could live in a galaxy far away from this one with humans that aren't monsters." I lean my head against Sam's shoulder. "You're right about that."

Sam finishes his food and explains we're going camping. He pulls out his camping gear from the closet and loads it into his car.

In the car on the way to the camp grounds, Sam explains things. "Okay, we will be in a tent with sleeping bags. A fire will be going outside the tent. We will exit the tent and walk around every hour or so to draw attention. I'm sure one or more prowling werewolf will appear. It's the last night of the full moon. We should get at least one, if any are out there."

We get to the camp site and set up camp. Sam and I are in the tent with a small campfire glowing outside it. The car is hidden by bushes a little over a football field's length away.

We are laying on top of our sleeping bags and I'm cuddled up against Sam's chest. It's warm and he keeps me calm. He's stroking my hair. "That feels nice." I tilt my head up and he's looking me in the eyes. He's got so much stored away in his eyes. "Your eyes are so full of pain." He closes them and turns away. I place my hand on his cheek. "Tell me. I want to know about your heartache Sam. Maybe giving some of it to me will make those eyes of yours look less pained and full of such a heavy burden. I can feel it. Tell me." I turn his face toward me and kiss his lips softly.

When his eyes open, they are a bit glassy. "You've heard the stories and most are true. When I was 6 months old a demon put his blood inside me and burned my mother on the ceiling while my father watched. My dad, Dean and myself survived. My dad became a hunter looking for this demon to get vengeance. We grew up as hunters, also looking for vengeance, but I wanted something else. I was a good student and got a full ride to Stanford. I went to college for a couple years and was about to go into law school when the same demon that killed my mom killed the love of my life, Jessica. She was killed just like my mom. Fire on the ceiling." Sam's eyes close as I'm sure he was remembering her.

I hug Sam tight. He leans back and looks into my eyes. This time he moves my hair from my face. He doesn't have to say it. I can tell this is so difficult for him. I straighten up. "Please continue."

"I leave Stanford and start hunting for this demon with Dean. We find out this demon fed his blood to others like me. He gathered me and the others in a secluded ghost town. We were told to kill each other off. Last one standing wins. Jake and I were it. I thought I knocked him out. Dean found me, but Jake came out of nowhere and killed me. Jake was able to get away. Dean can't live with me being dead. Our Dad died earlier that year and he'd be all alone."

I notice how Sam swallowed hard when telling me about the death of his Dad. He gets uneasy every time he talks about his brother. It just occurred to me that Sam's alone during this hunt. I'll have to remind myself to ask him about Dean later.

"Dean makes a deal with a demon. I'm brought back from the dead in exchange for his soul. We hunt down Jake and eventually find a Colt gun that will kill this demon that killed my mom and Jess. Jake uses the Colt to open a gate of Hell. That unleashes hundreds of demons on earth. I kill Jake. Dean gets the Colt gun and uses it to kill Azazel, the demon we've hunted since I was 6 months old. We close and relock the Hell gate. All's good right? No. Dean's only got 1 year to live. That's the deal he made to bring me back to life." Sam's exasperated. "A Hellhound came and killed Dean while I watched. Dean went to Hell for 4 months. In Hell, 1 month above ground equals 10 years below ground. Below ground, he was in Hell 40 years. They tortured him and turned him into someone different. He finally became a monster and took up a blade. He carved and tortured another soul in Hell and that's when Dean broke the first seal to begin the apocalypse. Angels tried to save him from Hell before he broke the seal, but they were too late. Still, one angel found my brother and..." Sam smiles as he uses air quotes. "Gripped him tight and saved him from perdition."

My hand is on his face. I wipe away the stray tear he sheds for his brother. "If this is too much, you can stop."

He presses his head into my hand and closes his eyes. "We should do a walk around."

We leave the tent using flash lights. We have our weapons ready. Sam stokes the fire adding a piece of wood. We walk around a bit. No sounds other than insects and nature. We return to the tent and get situated as we were before.

I kiss Sam softly. He kisses back just as softly. He touches my cheek. "Y/n, I would like nothing more than to just lay here and stay lost in your eyes."

I can feel my face turning red.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." He kisses my cheek and then my neck.

I can't change my undies right now AND were hunting werewolves. Mr. Handsome needs to hold his horses. "Uh, Sam." My hands are on either side of his face trying to grab his attention. "Sam." He looks up at me. "Please tell me more of your story. More about the apocalypse?"

He reluctantly relaxes and I ease back into a position I had earlier where I was resting against his chest. He rubs a hand against my back as he begins speaking.

"There's been a battle against angels and demons since forever. There's also a battle among the angels. While Dean was in Hell, I lost myself to a demon named Ruby. She showed me I had powers. My powers grew stronger when I drank..." Sam looks away.

After a moment, he looks back at me more intensely. "You know, I tested you at the hotel."

I nod. "I figured you might. I'm surprised you didn't do it more openly."

He sighs, "I tend not to because if you are a shifter or demon, I'd rather try and get the drop on you. There was holy water in the bottle of beer I gave you. I also touched you with a silver coin I palmed." He pulls the coin from his pocket and shows me.

I kiss him. "It's okay." I look seriously into Sam's eyes. "Finish what you were saying about Ruby."

Sam almost winced at her name. "Okay. She got me addicted to demon blood. Drinking it made me stronger with my ability to control demons using my mind."

He waited for my reaction. I think he expected me to be repulsed by him drinking blood. "You drank demon blood to make your powers stonger. I understand. Please go on."

He nods. "Dean returns from the dead and I didn't believe it was him at first. We later established an angel pulled him out of Hell. We try getting back into hunting again, but he's trying to figure out the angel thing and I've become invested in the demon thing. In this apocalypse that Dean initiated, there were over 600 possible seals that could be broken, but only 66 need to be broken to free Lucifer from his cage. Freeing Lucifer would bring the final battle of Armageddon fought between Lucifer and the Archangel Michael."

Sam looks remorseful. "I just wanted to kill the big bad, Lilith. Lilith was the demon that held Dean's contract and wouldn't release it. She was there when Dean's time came and I begged her to stop it. She unleashed The Hellhound on Dean and I watched it kill him. She tried to kill me, but I was immune to her powers. She escaped me. I swore if I confronted her again, she wouldn't escape. Ruby got me full of demon blood and I killed Lilith. Then I found out SHE was the 66th and last seal that I just broke. It gave Lucifer his freedom and started the apocalypse." Sam has tears again. "I was so blind and foolish. Dean and I killed Ruby for her betrayal. God miraculously saved me and my brother from the blast of Lucifer's cage opening and also cured my addiction to demon blood temporarily." The pain in Sam's eyes is heart breaking.

"Dean and I fought and killed 3 of the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse and collected their powerful rings they wore. The 4th horseman, Death, loaned us his ring. We used their rings as a key to reopen Lucifer's cage."

Sam started playing with my hair again. "As you may know, demons can jump into you without asking. Angels need permission. I had to make things right."

Sam's a bit angry with this memory. "The angels told us that I'm Lucifer's true vessel and Dean is the archangel Michael's true vessel. We are suppose to say yes to these rival angels, let them possess us and fight Armageddon. When they do, it will kill half the people on earth as they battle it out. Screw that!"

I'm nodding in agreement. "Screw that. Who knew angels could be such dicks? Just tell someone, "Hey, your body was made specifically to house me while I'm on earth. So, give it up." I don't think so!"

Sam kisses me full on the lips. It's passionate and romantic. When he's done his eyes are so bright and dancing with excitement. "You actually get me."

I smile. "Yes. I actually do."

Sam continues the story with a dimpled grin. "Dean refused Michael. However, our father had another son by another woman. His name was Adam. Adam said yes to Michael. I had an idea to make things right again. My plan was to say yes to Lucifer and use the horsemen's rings to open Lucifer's cage and then jump into the cage with the devil trapped inside of me. My plan worked, only Adam fell in also with Michael in his body." Sam scratches his head. "Did you get all that?"

My hand is covering my mouth in shock at hearing this story. I nod that I got it. "Sam! You seem physically okay. Did Adam get out okay?" Sam shakes his head no. "Dean has a best friend angel named Castiel. Dean gave him the nick name Cas. This angel has been the most wondedful friend to Dean and at times a burden. The very same day I went into that cage with Lucifer, Cas pulled me from the cage. Thing is, somehow, my soul was left in the cage. We didn't know for a while. Dean makes a deal with Death."

I look at Sam confused. "Sounds to me like Dean shouldn't be making deals ever."

Sam snorts. "Yeah. Anyway, Death is the Grim Reaper of all grim reapers. The angel of Death. He's just called Death."

I nod in understanding.

"Death gets my soul from the cage after it's been in there for a year and a half. That's 18 months above ground. Lucifer's cage is in Hell. So my soul was tortured for the equivalent of 180 years by Satan himself."

I'm crying. Sam wipes at my tears as he continues.

"Death puts a wall up in my mind separating the bad stuff my soul endured from the rest. I did okay for a while. For whatever reason, the angel Cas thought he could fix things in Heaven by playing God. He took all the souls from Purgatory into himself. Cas broke the wall in my head. I started to slowly go insane. Meanwhile, Cas realized the error of his ways and put the monsters he had inside him back into Purgatory. The Leviathan decided to stay inside Cas. They were let loose on earth because of this foolish angel. Cas eventually returned and fixed my head by taking the mental damage into himself. Sometimes I think he's still broken." Sam stops to reflect on this.

"Cas then helped Dean fix the Leviathan problem. In doing so, he and Dean both ended up in Purgatory. I had no idea they went there. That's were non-human beings go when they die. For a year Dean and Cas, were stuck in Purgatory."

Sam kisses my forehead. "We should do a walk about again."

I get up and out of the tent first. I stretch once I'm out. Sam gets out and stretches too. I wrap my arms around him. He holds me and it feels so perfect. He pets my hair and kisses the top of my head.

We hear movement, but can't tell where it's from. Things are quieter. Less insect activity. We finally see a wolf. It's a regular sized gray wolf off in the bushes hunting prey. It's not interested in us. We quietly walk back to the tent.

Once inside, even though I know it's not rational, I feel safer. We resume our positions. Sam resumes his story.

"While my brother was in Purgatory, I hit a dog, met a veterinarian named Amelia and fell in love. We were in Texas and I started a life with her. Then her Gulf War, dead war hero, husband shows up alive."

I can't help but respond. "Well fuck."

Sam grins, "Exactly. Then Dean shows up from the dead. Again! I leave Amelia with her husband and return to my brother and the job."

Sam likes playing with my hair as he talks. "We came across a stone tablet that turned out to be "The Word of God" It was a "Demon Tablet" to be exact. A kid named Kevin Tran turns up out of nowhere and grabs it from us. We have to keep him and the tablet safe because he turns out to be a Prophet of God and he's sent to translate the tablet. The tablet tells of 3 trials to shut down all gates of Hell. I take on these trials so no more demons can come into our world. The trials almost killed me. If I finished the last trial, I would have died and Dean refused to let me die. So, I never finished the last trial."

Sam has a look of deep sorrow. "Anyway, at the same time I stop the 3rd trial, an angel named Metatron, the actual scribe of God, tricked Cas and took his grace. Metatron used Cas' grace and a few other ingredients to make a spell that caused all the angels to fall from heaven. That was the huge meteor shower you saw a few years back."

I nod. "I remember that."

"I was in a coma dying. Dean prayed for an angel to help me. Thing is, unlike demons that can possess you without your permission, angels need you to say "yes" before they can possess you. Dean helped an angel trick me into saying yes to an angel possessing me. I was dying and the angel hid inside me so he could heal himself and me at the same time. He lied to Dean saying his name was Ezekiel. This angel wasn't bad at first."

"Our friend, Cas, was made human once his grace was stolen. Metatron wanted Cas dead. He sent reapers to kill him. Human Cas was stabbed to death in front of us. The angel in me saved Cas. Brought him back to life. I had no knowledge of what happened. I woke up on the floor like I missed a fight and Dean saved the day. That happened a lot while the angel was in me."

Sam looks at me with a bit of embarrassment. "Gotta take a leak."

My eyes go big. "Oh."

"Can't leave you alone. So, come on."

I laugh. "Okay."

We get up and we both have a flashlight on. I have a large silver knife and Sam has a gun with silver bullets. We exit the tent and zip it back up. The fire is still smoldering. I whisper, "Fire needs work." He nods, "After."

We head toward a nearby tree. Sam unzips and pulls it out. I drop trousers and squat. His eyes get big. I grin. "Aim those gorgeous peepers toward that tree mister." He chuckles as he urinates. I finish, but let the air dry me up some. He's done and I hear him zip up. I go ahead and pull up my pants.

There's a movement behind us. We quickly turn our lights off. It's easier to see without them. There's growling. Sam and I are back to back. There's scratching on a nearby tree. We turn our heads toward the sound. Suddenly I get jumped on from behind. I feel claws on my back and a crunch in my head. I hear a gunshot and my name being called. Then blackness takes me.

I open my eyes and I'm in a great deal of pain. "Sam." He's cradling my head in his lap. The engine is loud. "It's loud Sam." Sam has my hand and squeezes it. "Shhh. I've got you y/n. You're going to be okay." I close my eyes to darkness again.

I become alert when I hear Sam praying. "Please Cas! If you don't hurry she might die!"

"I won't die. I'm too much of a bitch to die." Sam hurries to my side. He picks up a glass of water. "Y/n take a sip." I do as he asks. I drink it all actually. I'm thirsty. I taste the copper of blood in my mouth.

Sam can see I'm not liking it. He asks, "More?"

I attempt to nod and scream in pain. "Oh God! My head hurts!" I don't want to touch it for fear of what I might feel.

Sam sets the cup down and grips my hand. He's on his knees deside my bed. He holds my hand to his lips with his eyes closed. "Cas, please. I've lost so much. Just. Not for me, okay. Please, for her. Save her." I feel wetness on my hand. Sam's crying. Am I really that bad off?


	2. Broken Souls Mending

Suddenly a man in a business suit and tan trench coat appears from nowhere. "Are you here to take me to Heaven?"

Sam looks up and says, "Cas." Sam is now standing and making room for him.

He stands over me. I see his has giant black feathered wings. "I'm not taking you to Heaven. Just relax." He places his hand on my head and I see his eyes glow a brilliant neon blue light. His wings open up some and he's beautiful. The angel Castiel. Cas. "Please sit up." I'm confused by his request until he holds his hand out to me. I take his hand and I sit up very painfully. I realize I'm topless and hold onto the blanket covering me. There's something sticking to my back. Cas' hand touches my back and his eyes glow again. Whatever was stuck to my back falls away. I look and see a dark bloody towel. I noticed things about this angel that break a lot of stereotypes. The black wings for one. I can't see them now. He also doesn't look as...angelic as before. His deep voice is still just as soothing. "You should eat something. You lost a lot of blood." He looks me over like a man with x-ray eyes.

I tuck the blanket around me. I then slowly stand and hug the angel. He hugs me back in a stiff sort of way. "Thank you. I think I almost died."

He answers matter-of-factly. "You almost did." I let him go.

He looks at sam. "I apologize for taking so long. I was taking care of an important situation that I must return to. Excuse me." He gives me a quick grin before he vanishes. Just like that.

I sit back down on the bed and Sam is right there. He has me in his arms. Kisses the top of my head. "How do you feel?"

"I'm actually good as new." I smile at my hero who has a permanent shyness about him now. "One question. Aren't angels suppose to have white wings?"

Sam grins. "You saw his wings huh? Their wings are subject to their environment. If they play in flowers all the time, they get pollen on them and have a golden glow. Cas is a warrior. He's literally been through Hell."

My hands go to my mouth as I suddenly understand. "Oh Sam."

He touches my hair that's crusted in blood. "Just don't say anything to him. He doesn't think of it as a badge of courage or a mark of shame. It was his duty and he did what God asked of him. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You asked him."

Sam looks down. "I wish I hadn't and I never will again. We all carry our scars differently."

I suddenly remember the woods. "Did you kill my parents' murderer? Did you kill John Wayne?!" I'm so hopeful.

Sam barks a laugh in spite of himself as he shakes his head. "Sorry. The werewolf that jumped you was a female. I got her and her mate. Her mate didn't match the Duke's description. He was 5'10', had black hair and had both of his eyes in their sockets."

I sit up. I'm angry, "Damn it!! I just can't catch a break!"

Sam looks at me with all seriousness. He takes my chin into his big hand, "You're alive! Miracle of miracles, right?"

I start feeling like an ungrateful child. "I'm sorry. I guess I just need a break from hunting."

Sam gives me a turkey and swiss sandwich on wheat along with a bottle of orange juice. "I hope you like turkey on wheat. There's no condiments. I might have..." Sam turns to look.

I take his hand in mine. "This is perfect. Thank you." I eat it in record time. The juice was what I really needed.

Sam sets out some clothing on the vanity while I was eating, "I know you're eager to get that blood off. I left a t-shirt and cut-off sweats for you on the vanity. I don't really have much else that will fit you. I'll get more clothes for you tomorrow." He sits beside me and gives me a hug. "Y/n you have no idea how happy I am you're okay."

I hold him to me a moment longer than I normally would. "I think I do." I sit back and brush the long hair from his face. So gorgeous.

I get up. "I'll be right out. Thanks for the clothes." I walk away from Sam and let the blanket fall from my body. I'm only in my blood stained jeans and socks. He's staring at my back as I pick up the clothes he laid out on the vanity. I make it to the bathroom door and open it giving Sam a small peek at my perfect C cup breasts. I know I'm driving him as crazy with desire as he is me.

I shower quickly. Getting the blood out of my hair was the worst. The hot shower did me a world of good. I also wash out my panties and jeans. I was surprised to see the blood came out with no problem. I hang them to dry and come out wearing Sam's sweats, tied to keep them up, and his vintage Pink Floyd t-shirt.

Sam is in bed and has no shirt on. He must have gotten fresh linens from the maid. God he looks delicious. He sets his book down as I walk into the room. I smile as I dig through my duffle bag and luckily find my small bag of toiletries. I go brush my hair, brush my teeth and use deodorant. I'm so happy I waxed two days ago. I'm all good.

I return to the other room to see Sam reading. I climb onto the bed. "What are you reading?" He smiles. "Game of Thrones. Hunting doesn't give me much of a chance to read these kinds of books. I'm usually in the computer looking up lore on some monster." I take his book and set it on the nightstand, face down.

I get up under the covers with him. He's wearing sweatpants too. I climb on top of him so that I'm straddling his hips. I place my hands on his handsome face. "I love your story Sam. You need to tell me more after..." I kiss him.

His hands move from my hips to my back. He deepens our kiss. His hand moves over my damp hair. His tongue slips past my lips as they part allowing him to explore. My tongue glides over his. He lifts his hips and I feel his hardness pressing against my core.

I moan gripping the back of his hair. Our kiss breaks with a gasp. I hold Sam to me and nip his earlobe. "I need you buried deep inside me Sam."

He swiftly pulls my shirt off. He looks over my body and the fire in his hazel eyes causes a chill down my spine. My nipples pucker under his scrutiny. He takes my breasts into his large hands.

As soon as he pinches my nipples I feel an orgasm rising deep inside my being that causes me to arch my back and moan his name. "Sam."

He's breathing hard now. He unties my sweats and they fall loose around my hips. I'm not wearing any undergarments. He slides his hand up under my wet folds and finds my swollen clit. It was pressing against him. He pulled me up his torso a bit. Now he can rub my tiny nub to his hearts content.

I'm biting my bottom lip as I'm looking into his kaleidoscope eyes. "Oh Sam." I quickly throw the blanket off my back. I get my shorts off while Sam gets his sweats off. He has a condom and puts it on. I fall on top of his warm body and feel like I'm where I belong. His arms hold me perfectly. He kisses me just as I need to be kissed.

His kisses are on my cheek and ear as he starts to slides his length inside of me. He's a big man. He moves slow, but I feel myself being stretched to my limit and it's painful at first. I have a look of discomfort and Sam knows how tight it feels on him.

Once he's inside he stays still and kisses me all over my neck and shoulder. I look into his eyes.

He smiles, "Absolutely breathtaking." He lifts his hips and holds my hips still with his hands. He starts moving in slow thrusts.

I gasp. "Uh-uh yeah. Keep going."

Sam's mouth gapes open as pleasure and desire fills him. I sit up and start riding him with purpose and determination. He is so deep and fills every part of me. Sam is thrusting up into me. "Yes. Don't stop!" He moves his hands over my hips and thighs.

I lean down for a heated kiss and Sam makes it possessive. Touches my face and nips at my lower lip.

He rolls me over on my back while never letting himself slip free. He picks up my legs placing one on his shoulder and holding the other. His eyes look wild with lust and need. "Y/n, if I get too rough, tell me. You want to stop, say stop. You're so amazingly beautiful."

I nod. "Make love to me Sam. Show me how beautiful I am."

Sam lowers his hips and his body presses over mine. He kisses me. His hair falling around his face. I run my hand through it and he closes his eyes, pressing his jaw and temple into my palm. He opens his eyes and I see fire there. This man is pure passion. He's giving me what I so desperately need. I grip his ass so hard I know I'm leaving marks. His muscles flex as he pounds inside of me. So deep and fast. He pulls out then suddenly fills me to capacity with all he has. Internally, I must have cum at least 10 times. My walls convulsing each time around him and yet he keeps going. We're both covered in sweat.

He lets my legs down and pulls me up. He holds me in his arms. He's on his knees. My legs are around his waist. My arms around his shoulders. His hands are on my ass. He kisses me and starts moving my hips up and down on his shaft. He's looking me square in the eyes. "Finish with me. I'm right on the edge."

I kiss him softly. He starts moving my hips up and down. I touch my clit and it only takes a couple of strokes. "Oh Sam! Yes! I'm cumming!" I'm looking him in the eyes as my release takes hold. My mouth wide open as I gasp for breath.

Sam has a tear fall down his face as he cums. His mouth is open. No yelling. No words. Just ecstasy and the most tender moment I've ever shared with anyone ever. He gasps for breath and his head falls onto my shoulder as he holds onto me so tight. I feel his cock throb as it finishes it's final bit and starts to relax. My walls are still throbbing. I think they will be for days. I'm rubbing Sam's back and kissing his neck. My hand moves to his hair. "Strong and brave Sam. I could stay like this forever, just holding you."

After a few minutes he lays me down on my back and slips out of me. He takes care of the condom and returns with a washcloth to clean me up. My sweet thoughtful Sam. He disposes of the washcloth and returns to bed.

I curl myself around him. He holds me close. "Y/n there are some things I need to tell you. Some things that might be relationship breakers. We don't have to talk now. We can rest and talk later."

I yawn big. "We can talk later." He kisses the top of my head as I'm cuddled up on his chest. I drift off to sleep.

I wake up and Sam's not in my bed. The room is dark and I'm hearing noises. I stay still and quiet so I can listen:

"Is he in Minnesota or not? ... Look, I need actual witness verification or proof. ... Call me back when you've got something more solid." Sam sighs heavily. There's clicking of a keyboard. He whispers, "Damn." And keeps clicking.

The clicking lulls me back to sleep.

 **"Get out of me! GET OUT OF ME!!"** He's holding my throat and I can't breathe. Why won't somebody help me?!

"Y/N WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!"

I open my eyes and see my love with worry back in those amazing eyes of his. I'm out of breath as he brushes my damp hair from my face. "Bad dream."

"No shit." I give him hell. He gives me dimples.I lean up and give him a kiss.

Sam is serious. "Tell me your dream or you'll just have it again."

I'm skeptical. "I call bullshit."

He squints at me. "Stubborn. Tell me. Look at what I've already told you."

I think on that. I do owe him my story. I use a voice like in those old time 1930's Al Capone gangster movies, "Okay copper. I'll talk."

He kisses me and talks using the same accent, "Yous the sweetest dame I ever laid eyes on."

"Awe, I bet you say that to all the gouls."

Sam brushes his finger over my lower lip. He uses his normal voice. "No. I never do. You're the first since..."

I know he's thinking of Jessica. "Was she pretty?"

He tries to get up. I stop him. "Sam. Stop. Tell me. I want to know about her." He won't look at me. "This is how she lives on sweetie. You talk about her. Let her live through you."

He looks at me like I'm crazy at first. Then he lays back down next to me. "She had long wavy golden hair and blue eyes. Her laugh was amazing. She could talk me into doing just about anything. I wouldn't have thought I could go into law school if she didn't believe in me. She helped me study while she had her own studies. She always put me first. She was beautiful on the outside, but her inside beauty was far greater. She was a homebody. She wanted to be a wife and mother one day. I miss her so much." Tears streaked down his face.

I hold him and cry with him. "If I know nothing else about her, I know she has excellent taste in men and she must love you dearly. As much as you love her."

Sam looks into my eyes. "You talk like she's still here."

I smile at Sam. "Do you love her?"

He sniffles and nods, "I always will."

"Then she's still here." I touch his chest. "She's not going anywhere."  
I touch my own chest. "Just like my mom, dad and my brother." My face is now leaking badly.

"You have a brother?" He's surprised. I reach up and play with his hair.

"Yes Sam. Randy, my 23 year old brother did everything wrong when I was 17. The majority of the scars on me are from him." I point at a cluster of cigarette burns above my right breast. "I was his sex slave, ash tray, punching bag and toilet for 4 years before I did this." I show Sam the scars on my wrists. "My dad found me. After I'm given life saving blood and an exam, I find out my cervix and uterus has been destroyed beyond repair. I can never have children. I was ready to attempt suicide again. My parents explained that Randy was most likely possessed. I really prayed it was a demon in him and not my own brother that did these awful things to me. My parents brought me home from the hospital a week later. My brother showed up and got trapped in a devil's trap. They attempted an exorcism and the demon jumped from him to me without my parents seeing it. They saw Randy fall into a heap on the ground, screaming in agony. They ran to him. He died in their arms bleeding internally. His body full of broken bones. Randy said he was sorry. Hearing him say that before he died meant the world to me. The demon inside me almost killed my dad, but my mom got hold of me somehow. My dad cast the demon out and they forced me to wear an anti-possession necklace until I could get the tattoo with them."

Sam's crying, but when I show him my ass cheek and he sees the orange and red flame looking anti-possession tattoo with the bright blue and purple star in the center, he laughs. "That's definitely a teenager tattoo."

I grin. "Oh for sure! Sexy as hell though huh?!"

Sam licks it then bites my ass. "Hey now cave man! Let's go eat before I become breakfast!"

My panties and jeans are dry enough to wear, thank you God! I wear a shirt that use to belong to Sam's brother. I promised to keep it clean. It was still baggy. I tied it in a knot off to the side. My bra was ruined. After food, we'll go to Walmart.

We eat at a local diner then go to Wally-world. Sam said he will show me how I can pay him back and it won't involve prostitution.

We go to the hotel and I change into my new shirt and bra. Yay!

Sam takes me to a bar so he can hustle pool. He has me come up and act like, "Come on honey. You've had enough to drink. Let's go home." He will argue and I will act like I don't want to argue and just leave him to it. In just 2 hours he walks out of the bar with $600.

He drives me to the police station impound lot. He hands me $300 and an insurance card. "Go get your piece of shit car."

My jaw drops. "Piece of shit?!"

Sam laughs, "Hey, I drive one too. Go on." He waves me away. He's so freaking adorable! Ugh!!

I get my car and pull up next to Sam's Impala. "I got something to show you."

We get out of our cars and go to the trunk of my car. I pop it open. Inside is a human head with a giant note attached.

The head is a white male with salt n' pepper hair. He has an eye patch over his right eye. The note simply says:

"YOU'RE WELCOME.  
NOW LEAVE TOWN."

I'm crying as I grip Sam's shirt. "That's him. That's John Wayne. He's dead! My parents' murderer is really finally dead."

Sam holds me close. I feel overcome with relief. This guy won't kill any more people

Sam pops his trunk and pulls out a trash bag. He places the head and note in the bag. He ties off the bag and throws the head in his trunk. We both go back to the hotel. Sam starts packing up his things.

"Where are you going to go?" I'm kind of sad. I'm hoping he doesn't want to part ways now.

Sam comes to me and puts his arms around me. "Y/n, there's more about me you don't know. I'm not sure you'll want to stay around me once I tell you everything."

I take Sam's hand and lead him to sit with me. "Then tell me everything. Give me the opportunity to be a part of your life Sam because so far all I've seen is an amazing man. You're a great hunter. You have a past problem with demon blood."

Sam squeezes my hand, "I still have demon blood in me. That will never change. With that comes psychic abilities that I can tap into during times of extreme stress or if I'm hyped up on demon blood, which I am sworn against ever touching again."

I squeeze his hand back. "Like I said, I don't see anything about you that I should be worried about."

Sam nods. "Okay, I'll continue telling you my story, but we need to leave this town. We've over stayed our welcome."

"Well, my parents have a house out near Rochester, Minnesota. We could go there. It was my brother's place and they never sold it." Thinking of Randy always gave me mixed feelings.

"Will you be okay? Did he hurt you there?" Sam is full of concern.

I hug Sam. "I'll be fine. Let's go. You can follow me." I peel off a piece of paper from the hotel stationary and write down the address. I hand the paper to Sam. "Just in case."

He grips me around my waist and pulls me in for a ravenous kiss. "Keep that up, we might never leave." He gives me his dimples.


	3. Lovers and Legacies

We make it to the house in Rochester, Minnesota before dark. I let Sam park the Impala in the garage. I flip the breaker on and we have electricity. No water though. We lock things up and make a run in my car. Sam asks about my car's maintenance. Dad always took care of it. We stop at a parts store and he gets some things.

We stop for food on the way back. We dine at an Italian restaurant. It was nice.

We stopped for beer then to the house.

Sam went to the street and got the water turned on.

We immediately took a shower together to share what little hot water there was in the tank. The water was hot, but not for long. I kept getting distracted by Sam's semi hard erection. As soon as he went to clean himself there, it was full staff. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I rubbed soap over my breasts and hard nipples. He actually moaned. Poor baby. I'll have to help him out.

As soon as we got into the bedroom, he sets his towel on the bed and picks something up. He then puts his arms around me and kisses me. Feeling his hardness against my stomach gives me butterflies.

He's breathing hard as he nibbles my ear. "I'm going to pick you up and take you against the wall right behind you. Would that be okay?"

He's got a firm grip on my ass cheek and his other hand is playing with my breast. I nod my head and moan, "Uh-huh."

He moves his hand from my ass and I see it's a condom he grabbed off the bed. He smiles his dimpled grin as he looks over at me through his wet hair hanging in front of his face. He rolls the condom on, then true to his word, he's got my legs wrapped around his waist.

I'm kissing him madly. My hands on his shoulders and neck. He presses my back to the wall and guides his sheathed hardness deep inside me. "Oh yes! Sam!"

"Y/n finally! Yes!" Sam is panting. His kaleidoscope eyes are so brilliant right now.

I actually climax and he hasn't even begun his assault yet. My nails dig into his shoulders as he begins making upward thrusts. His head is now buried into the crook of my neck. He's kissing and nipping at my shoulder and neck. My fingers are in his hair. "Faster Sam!"

He moves faster, deeper and harder. I tilt my hips into his thrusts. My heels pushing against his ass encouraging him to go harder still.

The sounds he's making, along with him saying my name like a mantra, has me climaxing again and again. It feels like waves hitting a seashore. Just when I think I can't take it anymore, another one crashes down leaving me senseless. No one's ever done this to me before.

Sam starts losing rhythm. I grip him to me so tight. "That's it! Join me." And he does. He is trembling all over and my whole body is pulsing with my orgasm. He falls to his knees and I go to the ground with him. It all happens so slow. I'm still wrapped around him and he's wrapped around me as we lay on our sides trying to remember how to breathe.

"I'm broken."

"You too, huh?"

I wake up in the same position I passed out in, but on the bed. How the hell did that happen? This is nice. Too nice. So nice I could get use....

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!"

Sam is holding a tray and I'm smiling ear to ear for more than one good reason.

"I thought I'd make breakfast." Sam's so happy and I'm happy that I'm the one that made him this freaking happy.

I stretch out and damn do I feel great! He's about to set the tray on my lap..."Oh wait! I gotta go first!"

I jump up and run to the potty. I come back and he's still standing there. What a man!!!

He's got a crooked grin."Did you wash your hands?"

I hold them up, "Yes dad."

He laughs and I love it. He sets the tray down then jumps (literally jumps) into bed beside me. Luckily the mattress is a foam type otherwise the tray would have gone on the floor. He has both our plates on the tray, coffee, juice and a red rose. I almost cry.

He sees my face and is about to take the tray. I slap his hand. "Don't you dare take my rose!" A tear escapes. "No one's given me a flower before." I take it from the tray and hold it.

"Ever?" He's surprised.

I shake my head. "Never."

He wraps his arms around me. "You'll get flowers all the time now. Wait and see." I smile as I smell the fragrant rose. Sam picks up a piece of bacon and munches on it.

We finish breakfast, do dishes and I start a load of wash with our laundry combined. He does a tune-up on my car. He comes in covered in grease. I smile.

He chases me through the house. His black stained hands extended. Marks on his cheek, chin and nose. He's wearing one of dad's old shirts that's now marked with oil and grease. He's running after me yelling, "Awe come on babe! Just one kiss!" He finally surrenders and grabs the container of Go-Jo from under the sink to wash up. He then takes a shower.

I serve him lunch. Baked chicken breasts, mashed yams and a salad. I especially enjoyed the sweet tea I made.

After lunch, Sam pulls me onto the sofa and cuddles with me. "It's story time."

I smile. "Oh good!"

"Where we're weeee..." He thinks a moment. "Oh yeah. Angel possession. This angel, Ezekiel, that possessed me, eventually turned on us. He aligned himself with Metatron. Remember, he's the angel scribe of God that took over Heaven." I nod. "Cas, who was human, gets some stolen grace when a bad angel almost kills him. The stolen grace gives Cas his angel mojo back, but only temporarily. Cas tells Dean the angel in me isn't Ezekiel. Ezekiel died during the fall from Heaven. They had no idea who the angel was inside me. They couldn't get him out until they knew his name. His name was Gadreel."

"It seems that when Adam and Eve were in the garden, Gadreel was in charge of protecting the tree of knowledge. Gadreel allowed Lucifer into the garden which led to the fall of mankind. Heaven had Gadreel locked up in jail for all time. When Metatron threw all the angels to earth, Gadreel fell too."

Sam looked down at where my fingers are caressing his. "Gadreel killed Kevin Tran, God's prophet and my friend, using my hands. The real crazy thing is, not too long ago, I was able to see Kevin. He's in Heaven now. He knows it wasn't me." Sam paused a moment. He's clearly upset. I give Sam a hug.

He continues, "Dean used methods to discover the name of the angel inside me. Eventually, a demon friend of ours, Crowley, was able to possess me and tell me I was also possessed by an angel named Gadreel. He explained to me that I need to tell Gadreel to leave. I had to fight the angel inside of me. I yelled, **"Gadreel! Get the hell out! Now!"** The demon, Crowley, left on his own. I never felt so violated. I blamed Dean for not just letting me die, rather than forcing that angel inside me." If a giant of a man can ever seem small; Sam seems so small right now.

I squeeze Sam's hand. "I'm glad you didn't die."

He squeezes back. "Me too." He kisses my hand.

He takes a deep breath. "Then A new monster arrived. Abaddon. She was a demon known as a Knight of Hell. She was created by Lucifer around the same time Lilith was. All the Knights of Hell have been destroyed except her. She was worse than the King of Hell, Cowley. We'd rather have Crowley ruling Hell than Abaddon. Dean got an idea from a lore books on how to kill Abaddon. The First Blade. It's the first weapon ever used to murder a human being. It was used by Cain to kill Able. Dean got a location on the First Blade, but he didn't locate the blade. He found Cain."

My eyes go wide.

"Yes, the actual guy that killed his brother Able. Thing is, the blade is useless without the Mark of Cain. Nobody knew that. Dean decided to throw caution to the wind and take the Mark so he could use the blade and kill Abaddon. Cain passes the Mark to Dean and Dean found the blade. Dean killed Abaddon."

Sam shakes his head and looks frustrated. "Thing is after that Dean started becoming a killer. He was becoming addicted to killing. The blade and the Mark had a thirst for blood and if Dean didn't kill, he became mentally unstable."

"Dean made the decision to go after Metatron on his own. Dean attacked him and just as I showed up, Metatron drove an angel blade deep into Dean's chest. Metatron disappeared and I held Dean..." Sam swallowed hard. "Dean died in my arms."

I gave Sam a hug and I think he needed this. He needed someone to hear his pain.

He continues, "I carried his body to the Impala and went back to our hotel. I cleaned him up then laid him down in the back seat wrapped in a blanket. Rigor sets in at 6 hours. I drove from Detroit to our home in Kansas. That was over 950 miles. 15 hours non-stop. I played all his music. Cried my eyes out. He was stiff when I..." Sam almost broke down, but didn't. "carried him to his room and put him in his bed. I kept trying to contact Crowley to fix it. Make a deal. Something. Castiel couldn't do anything. He was still low on grace. Within 24 hours of putting Dean in his bed, he woke up as a black eyed demon. A Knight of Hell to be exact. The Mark of Cain wouldn't let Dean stay dead."

I cover my mouth in shock.

"I had no idea though. I didnt know the mark would make him a demon. I just thought it made him immortal somehow. That was why he was missing, because he just up and vanished. He did leave me the keys to his beloved Impala with a note saying, "Sammy, Let me go." ... I had no idea he was a demon." He gets lost in his memories for a moment.

I snuggle up to him.

He kisses my cheek and continues. "As a demon, Dean goes from bar to bar drinking, having sex and just partying like a college kid. Unlike a college kid, he kills people and demons for fun. I looked everywhere for Dean. I can't call demons to make any deals because they won't come to me anymore. They know me and fear me as the Winchester that can cast out demons with his mind. So, I grab a guy who's wife cheated on him and is going to divorce him for all he owns. I told the guy about making deals with demons for revenge. Taught him how to call the demon. He did and the demon was trapped. The guy I used as bait spoke too quickly and made the deal faster than I could stop him. I got some info from the demon, but not enough."

Sam shakes his head. "Dean was sent to kill the wife of this guy that sold his soul. Dean killed the wife and the guy that made the deal. This guy was suppose to live 10 years and didn't get to. This guy's in hell because of me. In this particular instance, I'm the monster."

I place Sam's hand to my cheek and hold it there. "Sam, you're not a monster. There's been many times you've been a victim of circumstances beyond your control and you made foolish decisions. That doesn't make you a monster. It makes you human."

He kisses me softly. He moans a little through the soft kisses I leave below his ear.

Mmmmm back to the story. "Crowley, who is the King of Hell, helps me capture demonic Dean. It seems he was afraid demonic Dean might actually take over Hell. There's a cure for demonic possession, when it's not a separate demon possessing you. Like in Dean's case. I was administering the cure when demon Dean escaped. He chased me with a hammer and almost killed me. Cas showed up and recaptured Dean. Cas had been given another dose of borrowed grace. Lucky for me. I was able to finish the cure and Dean was himself again except for the Mark of Cain still on his arm."

I'm curious. "Did you and Dean patch things up or did it end with you parting ways?"

Sam nods at my question. "I had every right to be angry, but i was just happy he was alive and no longer Hell's bitch. Dean was still drinking. He would hunt on his own and got to a point where he killed a hunter while killing a vampire nest. Dean even killed Cain thinking it might kill the curse. It didn't. Dean wasn't himself anymore because of that Mark. I refused to give up on him."

Sam takes a deep breath. "A dear friend of ours, her name was Charlie, found a bad bad book and we used it to make a spell to remove the Mark from Dean without Dean knowing it. Charlie, got murdered because men were after her over this bad bad book." Sam has tears now. "Dean told me to get rid of the book and I didn't. The result was Charlie's death. You know, you said talking about a person helps keep them alive."

I nod and place my hand on his cheek. "It does sweetie."

Sam fights the tears. "Charlie Bradbury's spirit was as bright as her red hair. She was a genius with computers. She taught me a few things. She was a female version of Dean. She liked girls the way I like girls. Charlie always said she was going to marry Scarlett Johansson. Charlie was into live action role playing. She was the queen of Moondore. Dean and I role played with her once. I don't remember a time we had more fun. I'll probably talk more about her at some point. She's like the sister Dean and I never had."

Sam is looking more and more defeated. I wipe his stray tear away. "You can do this. Go on with your story."

Sam straightens up. "Dean got hold of the fourth horseman, Death. He asked Death to take him somewhere that he can't hurt anyone anymore. Death said he would, but I had to die first. So death gave Dean a scythe to cut my head off." I gasp at this."I trust Dean whole heartedly. Death said he would take Dean where he'd never hurt anyone. I had to die because Death knew I'd never stop looking for my brother. I gave pictures of our childhood to Dean. I told him maybe one day he'd find his way back. Dean had me close my eyes and he swung that scythe around missing me and hitting Death! Dean killed Death!!" Sam smiles.

My eyes go wide. "No way!"

Sam replies, "Yes way!" He keeps his smile as he continues. "Then the witch performing the spell from the bad bad book completes the spell. The Mark of Cain is removed from Dean's arm!"

Even I smile at that happy news. Then I notice Sam isn't smiling anymore.

"Removing the Mark opened another unknown lock and unleashed The Darkness upon the world. The Darkness is a goddess named Amara. She's God's sister."

"God has a SISTER?!" I'm amazed.

Sam nods. "Yeah. God is light and creation. She is darkness and destruction. God locked her up so he could create the universe. He didn't want her to destroy us. Sam and Dean Winchester unwittingly let her out of her cage. A cage she'd been in since the dawn of time. We suck."

I'm still holding Sam's hand and I won't let go.

"We discover that Amara set a disease loose that turns people into killer zombies. I swear I am not making this up."

I laugh. " It would make a great book!"

"I get infected by this crazy zombie disease and almost die, until I get a clue from a reaper named Billie. She told me I was Biblically unclean. I discovered that the flame of Holy oil cleanses anything it comes near. I burned Holy oil near my neck and face. I was instantly cured. I cured as many as I could near the hospital I was at, while waiting for Dean to come get me."

"I was convinced God spoke to me and wanted me to free Lucifer from his cage so he can help capture Amara. I kept seeing signs that God's talking to me and wants me to free Lucifer. Crowley creates a second cage in Hell and a witch transfers Lucifer to this cage. I speak to him from outside this cage. The warding fails and I end up in the cage with Lucifer, again. I find out Lucifer was giving me the visions, not God. Lucifer says he can lock Amara back up, but I know he will want permanent living arrangements up top once he's done locking up Amara. I won't ever say yes to Lucifer again. Soon Dean and Cas are in the cage with me and Lucifer. The witch is forced to send Lucifer back to his original cage, but Cas says yes to Lucifer before the transfer can be made. Dean and I don't know Lucifer is in Cas until it's too late. Nothing can be done."

"Then God himself shows up. God likes to be called Chuck."

I'm looking at Sam like this has to be a joke. "Are you serious?"

Yes. God, Chuck, almost comes to an end, but him and his sister Amara make up and take off to make amends. As a thank you, Amara brought our mother back from the dead."

"Wow! You're mom's alive again after all this time. Does she look like she did when she died?"

Sam nods. "She's 4 years younger than me. She was 29 when she died and came back to us the same age. She was looking for her 4 year old son, Dean and 6 months old baby Sam. Imagine her face when she saw all 6'4" of me."

He grins, but his eyes tell me that he and mom have issues. I leave it alone for now.

Sam looks me in the eyes. "To change the subject a little, Y/n, I'm going to trust you with my biggest secret. This secret could get you killed."

I nod. "I understand. I'm still here. I want to be with you Sam. Whatever promise or oath you need me to make, that I will keep your secrets, I will."

Sam kisses my cheek and presses his forehead to mine. "Thank you." He straightens up and rubs his thumb over the back of my hand. "There's a secret, ancient society that is sworn to protect and keep all knowledge of things magical and supernatural that exists or is thought to exist. This society is called..."

"Men of Letters."

"Men of Letters." Sam is confused when I say the name of the secret society at the same time he does. "How did you know?"

I smile, "My father's father was in the Men of Letters. They were destroyed by the Nazis. At least that's what we were told."

Sam shakes his head. "No. Our grandfather, Henry Winchester, was a member. During his time, that big bad Knight of Hell, Abaddon killed all the members of the Men of Letters. Henry was very smart. He could time travel. When he was running from Abaddon, he jumped time and came to me and Dean. He showed us our legacy. Explained that we are called Legacies to the Men of Letters and it's our duty to protect what they had started. He gave us a key that would lead us to our new home. It's a bunker that houses all the knowledge and secrets they stored up." Sam smiles. "I guess you're a Legacy now also. I can't wait to show you the bunker."

I smile just imagining what it must look like.

"After God and his sister ascended to wherever, I thought Dean probably died. Reason is because we devised a way for Dean to destroy Amara if she truly succeeded in destroying her brother. Dean would die along with Amara. Luckily, Dean was a great diplomat. God defused the bomb inside Dean. I was at the bunker with Cas mourning Dean. This British woman was there. She used a sigil to force Cas to vanish then shot me in the leg. She abducted me. I was taken to a rural farmhouse where I was systematically tortured."

"No!" I hug Sam again.

"Toni Blevins from the British Men of Letters apprehended me and would have taken Dean if she didn't believe me when I told her he died. She wanted the names of every hunter in the U.S. and I told her to go to hell. She had cold water poured over me for hours. I had hypothermia. I didn't talk. She beat me. I laughed. All kinds of threats. I told her I was tortured by Lucifer himself. What could she do that hasn't already been done? She took a blowtorch to my foot. She took a knife to my shoulder and other pressure points. Threatened my eyesight. She then injected me with a psychological drug. Had me believing lies. She wanted me to believe she was my lover. I almost fell for it until my heart ached for Jessica. I kept seeing her screaming on fire. My heart always pulled me back to the truth. I thought for a while Lucifer was torturing my mind again. I was talking to myself for sure. I found a mirror there in the cellar where she kept me. I thought to break it and cut my hand. I'd use it to help keep my sanity. Then I had a better idea. After I cut my hand, I used the blood to make it look like I sliced my own throat committing suicide. It worked. She came down the stairs to see if I was still alive. I jumped up and we both scrambled for the door. Of course she beat me to it. I was far too weak."

"Soon after that Dean shows up like a miracle. He got captured. Then another miracle. Our Mom... Our mom telling this bitch to let her boys go. I thought I was still hallucinating. Soon there are 2 other Brits there with Cas. Cas couldn't enter before because the farmhouse had angel symbols that warded against them. The new Brits removed the symbols. Mary was ready to kill these new Brits along with Toni. The new ones apologized for Toni's behavior and said she was a rogue operative. Assured us that the British Men of Letters want to work with their American counter parts. We basically told them to eat shit and die."

I can't help but laugh at Sam's colorful language and attitude.

"They let us go. Cas healed me. We went home to our bunker. Decided we have an obligation to hunt Lucifer down."

"Lucifer was still out raising hell. In fact he recently possessed the President and got a woman pregnant. We used a spell and a contraption from the Men of Letters to expell Lucifer from the President and send him back into his cage."

"Dean and I saved the President which landed us in a secret federal prison for people that attempt to kill the President. NO ONE could find us. Cas etched our ribs so angels cant locate us. Not even Cas can find us. We escaped by making a deal with the reaper Billie. We promised that if she helped fake our death, so we could escape, a Winchester would really die and go with her within a certain amount of time after our escape."

"Why would you do that!" I'm really mad.

"Hey, listen. Reaper Billie showed up to collect her dead Winchester. Our mom was with us. She had come with Cas to collect us from the wooded area of the compound we had escaped from. Our mother was willing to sacrifice her life for us. Dean and I argued over it. Next thing we knew Cas had went behind the reaper Billie and killed her. He told us this messed up world needs all the Winchesters it could get. Most important he told us we made a stupid deal. He broke our stupid deal, consequences be damned."

"Bravo Cas!" I clap my hands. Sam feels guilty. I place my cheek against his. My eyes close as I get a big whiff of Sam and it goes straight to my core. "Cas is fine. So are you."

Sam turns his head into me and kisses my lips. He sighs and continues, "Recently we discovered there were 4 Princes of Hell. These super charged demons have yellow eyes. The demon, Azazel, that killed our mother in 1983 and my Jessica was one of these."

"We accidentally came across another one called Ramiel. This one almost killed Cas. By coming across this one we discovered who he was and all about his kind. They stayed hidden and dormant as long as Lucifer was in his cage. Since Lucifer got out, they became active. I killed Ramiel with the "Lance of Michael". Ramiel had used it earlier to stab Cas and because of that, Cas was dying. After Ramiel was killed, Crowley lifted the Lance and broke it. Suddenly Cas was whole again. Destroying the magic in the weapon destroyed what was killing Cas!"

I got curious, "Why was Crowley there?"

"Major demon involvement. He also had a bromance with Dean while he was a demon. I think Crowley still has a fondness for Dean."

I nod and feel dirty for asking.

"There are 2 other Princes of Hell out there. Dagon, who is a female demon that's protecting the woman that's carrying Lucifer's unborn baby. The other is Asmodeus. Ramiel claimed that Asmodeus will remain hidden and do nothing unless called upon by his master, Lucifer. From what I understand, Cas is looking for Dagon and the pregnant woman with Lucifer's child. The baby will be a nephilium, which is half human and half angel. This baby boy will be extra powerful, being the son of the most powerful archangel ever created by God."

Sam sits up. I sit up beside him. He looks into my eyes. "It always gets back to me breaking that 66th seal and killing Lilith out of revenge for killing Dean. She could have torn up his contract. Instead, she opened up the door and called the Hellhound on my brother while I watched. I could do nothing while that beast ripped him apart and she laughed." Sam is lost to his memories. "She enjoyed every second of it. Afterward she fled and I was still there." Tears are showing on Sam's cheeks. "My brother was mutilated because he loved me too much to let me stay dead, and now he was dead. I never cried so hard in my life. Our surrogate father, Bobby, helped me take him up to his cabin. I washed him up outside under a canopy of trees. Even though he was in shreds, his face still looked like an angel as the sun peaked through the tree branches." Sam tries to be stoic as he tells me what's been locked away in his heart.

He looks down at our joined hands. "There was a necklace I gave him. It's an amulet that glows in the presence of God. I had no idea it did that. The man I just mentioned, Bobby Singer, helped me pick it out for my dad when I was 8. Dad abandoned Dean and I, yet again, on Christmas day when he promised he'd be there. So, I gave it to Dean as a Christmas gift. Dean wouldn't take it at first. I told him that he's been there for me more than dad ever has. He deserved it. Not dad. Dean loved it. He never took it off. He cherished it as a symbol of our brotherly love." Sam's tears started up again. "I took it off of Dean's body as I was preparing him for burial. I was putting the man that raised me in the ground. I believed by wearing the necklace I was keeping our bond alive. Keeping myself alive. Because all I wanted to do, once I had Dean dressed and in his pine box, was crawl inside with him and never come out."

I wrap myself around Sam. I kiss his neck.

"So many days I wished I had."

I'm crying with him now. "Oh Sam." My hands caressing his neck and back. I slowly rock him in my arms. It's soothing to both of us. I'm not even realizing I'm doing it until I stop. I pull back and smile. I wipe at his tears. He smiles then kisses my tears away.

I'm hoping I won't regret asking this question, "There's one thing I need to know that you haven't mentioned. Where's Dean?"

Sam holds my hands. "You know we always say we'd act a certain way if something bad happens. We say things like, "If I can't walk, just shoot me." OR "If I get an uncurable virus, just kill me." OR "If I become a monster like a werewolf or Vampire, just cut off my head." We never imagine what it would be like for our loved one when it really does happen."

I'm holding Sam. "Tell me what happened."

Sam's already crying. "We were on a hunt behind a farmhouse in Harlan, Kentucky. Dean disappeared. I stayed there for a week looking for him. He found me just as it got dark. I had the car packed and was ready to drive back to the bunker alone. He seemed okay. We drove to the bunker that night. He started acting strange. He finally told me what happened. The vampire nest we were looking for was hidden underground. They took Dean there and turned him. They forced human blood down his throat." Sam pauses to calm his mind. He's just as angry as he is sad. I hold his hand never letting go. "They knew Dean could cure himself if he didn't drink any human blood. They wanted to make sure he couldn't be cured."

Sam stands up and goes to grab a beer. "You want a beer?"

I nod as I think about Dean. Sam hands me an open beer bottle. I take a drink.

Sam drinks on his as he cuddles up with me. "Now you know all my secrets. My brother is a vampire. I'm pretty sure. 95 percent sure, he's the one that put John Wayne's head in the trunk of your car. The handwriting on that note looked like his. If he said, "Leave town." I'm gone. My brother is a thousand times more lethal than he was before. I guarantee that problem Cas was handling that took him so long to respond to our emergency, was Dean related."

Sam turns and faces me. He sets our beers down and holds both of my hands in his. He's very serious. "The only way I'm going to agree to you living with me at the bunker is if you have a vile of dead man's blood on you at all times, access to a blade that can behead a vamp and a clear understanding that to him, you are just blood. Food. Nothing more. I'm his brother and he's gone after me twice. Good news is Cas likes to stay at the bunker most nights to keep watch. Are you up for the challenge of being my live in girlfriend? It also means going on hunts with me in that kick-ass Impala."

I smile, "Well, since you're throwing in the Impala, hells yeah I'm in!!"

Sam laughs and kisses me deeply!

We both pack up our things and hit the road for Lebanon, Kansas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making plans."  
\--John Lennon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. My Heart's Echo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making plans."  
\--John Lennon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and I pull into the garage at the Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Sam was able to use his key to gain entry. The lights were dim, but they are always dim now because of Dean's condition.

"DEAN!" Sam has his arm around me. He's waiting to see if Dean shows up in the war room. Dean comes around the corner just as we were about to head toward the bedrooms.

"Sammy. I see you got a new friend." He's sipping whisky.

Sam tries to stay calm and pretend his brother's not a monster. Pretend Dean's the same brother he's had his whole life. Dean's just got an illness. That's all, "Dean, this is Y/n. She's a hunter and a Legacy like us. Her father's father was a Men of Letters."

Dean seems to be a little bit more interested. He stands about 10 feet from his little brother and his brother's girlfriend. "Forgive me for not shaking your hand. I have this condition." He shows his fangs.

Neither me or Sam move or flinch. Sam does however palm the vile of dead man's blood in his pocket.

"You can put that stuff away Sammy. I won't harm either of you. Promise." He sets his still half full glass down. "I'm going hunting."

Sam watches Dean as he walks across the room toward the stairs. "You got a case?"

Dean turns to look at his brother in a way that honestly scares me, but I won't say a word about it to Sam.

Dean has a predator's look in his eyes. "A case of the munchies." He climbs the steps toward the exit door. "It's wabbit season Sammy. I'm huntin' wabbits." He has an evil laugh as he leaves the bunker. He locks the door behind him.

Sam and I both take a big deep breath. He hugs me. "It won't always be like this. I promise."

I nod. "I know Sam."

He leads me through the library and the artifacts alone are amazing! We head down a hall to the bedrooms. "You can choose any room."

I smile. "Which one's yours?" He points to a door.

I open it. "This'll work."

Once inside Sam pulls his hand from behind his back and gives me a bouquet of 6 red roses.

I squeal with excitement. I kiss him with both my hands on his face. "When did you get these?!" I take them from him and smell them.

"At the store when we last stopped for gas. I was serious about making sure you get flowers all the time." He picks up a beer mug he had on his night stand. He gets water in it and brings it back for me to put the flowers in.

"Perfect!" I take the mug with the flowers to the nightstand and look at them for a minute. "Now how am I ever going to thank you for these romantic flowers?" I give Sam a devilish grin.

Sam gives me dimples. He shuts the door and locks it. I pull my shirt off. He takes off his. I start looking at the scars on his body. So many scars. I move my hand over each scar.

He watches me looking at each one with curiosity and starts explaining some of them. "Gun shot while fighting werewolves. Shotgun by a hunter that killed me. I went to Heaven and came back. Claws by a woman in white. Cuts from Toni British Men of Letters. Battle scars from being thrown by ghosts. Scratches from a Hellhound. Stabbings from bad guys. I could go on and on." Sam smiles.

I touch the newly pink scar on his arm I just noticed. It matches the fangs in Dean's mouth. "Dean did this." It wasn't a question.

Sam closes his eyes and nods. "Worst part is, I let him."

I'm shocked, "Sam! Why!?"

He looks defeated. There's nothing worse than the look on Sam's face when he feels like he's failed or done something wrong. I wrap my arms around him tight. I reach up and fist his hair. "Sam. I'm sorry. I know you'd give anything for Dean. Even your life."

He nods while I hold him. "Even my life."

I pull Sam toward the bed. I curl up with him in my arms. "You're not alone in this anymore. I'm here Sam and I'm not letting you go."

He holds me tighter. His head against my shoulder as I comb my fingers through his hair. I whisper softly in his ear. "I love you Sam. I love you so much I think my chest might explode from how powerful this feeling is. Whenever you hurt. I feel it twice as bad. When you smile it's like the skies have parted and there's a ray of light shining down just on you that goes straight to my heart. I've never felt more alive or more whole with anyone the way I do with you."

He looks at me with tears. "You must be psychic. Or I put those words into your mind. Those are my exact thoughts. You're echoing my heart. I love you so much Y/n. More than words can express. So, I'm going to just show you."

He kisses me. No one's ever been kissed the way he kisses me. He worships my body. Takes his time to slowly kiss and disrobe me like it's a sacred ritual. He disrobes and is about to reach for a condom. "Don't. Unless you have something you need to tell me about. Only man I've been with has been... Randy and you. I told you, I can't have children, ever, because of what my brother did."

Sam kisses me. "Y/n the world I live in, miracles happen. Cas could have fixed you when he healed your back. You never know. I still have demon blood in me. I can't have children without..."

I stop Sam from saying another word. "You're right. I love you so much."

"I wish it were different. I'd give you..."

"Sam stop. I'm happy. I've got you. You're all I need or want. Make love to me. Give me your heart."

He kisses me while rolling the condom on. He then rolls me to my stomach. He kisses, licks and scrapes his teeth down my spine. It feels so amazing. He does something I never had done. He hikes up my hips. I'm on my knees. He licks me from clit to puckered hole. I yelp! He has a deep throat laugh that tickles my insides! He sucks at my swollen nub and I'm gripping the covers as I come right to the brink. He then places two of his fingers inside me and I explode! "OH YES! Sam! More!" He starts licking my puckered hole while finger fucking me. Omg!! "S'good!" I'm squirming and thrusting my hips back toward him. I want more! "Sam! Please!!"

He makes a sound from deep in his chest as he slides inside of me. He leans over my back and pinches my nipples, rolls them in his fingers and thumbs.

I've already had a few orgasms and he's just begun. "Uh-huh! Yes!!"

He then grabs my hips and his hips suddenly become flush with my ass. His passion takes hold and I'm lost to him. I had no idea his hips could piston that fast. Both of us scream, "Yesss!" My walls clamp down hard during my orgasm. Wetness is dripping down my thighs. Sam presses his thumb against my hole while thrusting. His thumb slowly enters and it brings me to a whole new level. This is a side of me I never knew. "Sam! I want to see you cum."

He stops and turns me over to my back. He's covered in sweat. Hair in his face, but dimples. He leans down to kiss me. I brush his hair back over his ears.

"This may sound kinky." I know I'm blushing. "Take the condom off and cum on my stomach while I cum using my fingers."

Sam just smiles and nods. He's breathing heavy still. He removes the condom and I reach up to touch it. He sighs at my touch. "You do it. Please?" He's panting and his voice is so deep.

"Okay." I get on my knees beside him. Straddle his thigh.

He places his fingers against my clit and rubs it in circles then side to side.

I start stroking his huge dick. He moans deep in his throat. I stroke from top to bottom. He places his hand over mine and shows me how he likes it in short strokes up around the circumcised head. Thumb rubbing over his sensitive slit every other stroke. I got into a rhythm. I'm watching his face, moreso than his erection. He never takes his eyes off me. I start flicking my wrist into a twisting motion. His eyelids started to droop. "That's it. Don't stop! Almost there!... Oh! Nughh!"

His face was beautiful. His eyes go wide at first. Then squint up. Mouth open wide. Brow furrowed. Every muscle in his body contracts. He stops breathing and then he takes that first breath. It's ragged and his body jerks.

My hand is covered in his come. Some got on the bed. He cleans it up quick with his boxers. He tosses them on the floor. He then turns to wrap me into his arms. He kisses me. "You're turn."

I grin as he reaches between us and finds my wet folds. "Oh you're so wet!"

"You turn me on baby." I bite his bottom lip then moan loudly as he pushes me toward what I need. "Fingers inside. Yes."

He sinks two fingers inside me and I'm kissing him deeply. "Fuck my pussy. Just like that!" He's moving his fingers against my g-spot super fast. I cry out as I climax, "SAM! OH YES!!!!" I leave a wet spot for sure. He rubs my clit and I cum again and this time I see stars.   
  
I'm trembling as he hovers over me. His hair is so beautiful like this. I touch his face. "You're like magic. You've got kaleidoscope eyes and the heart of a lion. Your soul is like fine wine. I can't get enough of my brave strong Sam."

He kisses me. "When your drunk on sex, you're a poet. A beautiful one at that."

I laugh. "I am. I'm drunk on you! You've intoxicated me with your love."

We talk about nothing and everything for the next hour or so.

BANG BANG BANG

Sam yells, "Yeah!"

Dean replies, "I brought back food and mom wants you to call her."

Sam scrambles to put pants on and get to the door. I scramble to get dressed too. Sam leaves quickly, but I hear him talking to Dean.

Sam asks, "Did you tell her about Y/n?"

Dean laughs, "And what if I did?"

Sam's mad, "It wasn't your place to tell her Dean!"

Dean doesn't care, "You've got secrets to keep from mom? How about me Sammy? You keeping secrets from me? All my cards are on the table. Oh! Except the fact that im a vampire. Mom might actually flip her shit." He stops then starts again. "I know you're afraid of me and you should be. Has it ever occurred to you that I'm afraid of you? Every corner I turn might be my last. You might let those damn British bastards in here and they'll end us all Sammy. They don't care that you're human."

Sam is crushed by Dean's accusations. "Dean I've not only agreed that you should live here. I've bled for you. More than once, since you've turned. I'd do it again. Don't tell me I'm the one you fear. You fear Y/n and I'm telling you don't. I love her. I haven't had anyone like her since Jess. If you're worried about me having children with her. Don't. She's infertile due to rape."

Dean's eyes go wide.

Sam's hurt. "I begged you to stay here." Sam touches his chest. "You're my family and heart Dean. Your still and always will be my brother. Please. Please, don't ruin this for me. I promised to keep your secret from mom. I'm going to stay true to my word."

Dean slowly approaches Sam and gives him a hug. Sam hugs him back. "It'll be okay Sammy. We'll be okay."

Sam will remember this moment. "I know Dean. We'll be there for each other as always. Okay?

They back away from each other as Y/n enters the room.

Dean just has to say it, "She's better looking than Ruby. She's also not a demon. That's a bonus."

Sam rolls his eyes. He looks at me. "My brother jokes around to break the tension in the room. Sometimes unsuccessfully."

Dean walks away. We go to kitchen to eat. Dean brought Chinese food. Sam serves it up along with beer for us both.

I have to ask, "Can Dean eat anything?"

Sam shakes his head. "Just blood and sipping on whiskey or wine. If he tries drinking the alcohol or eats anything, he regurgitates. Sam looks at their food and me eating. "Sorry." He takes a bite of his broccoli chicken and swallows. "It's why he won't be in the same room with me while I eat. He misses the action of it, but the food itself is repulsive to him."

Sam's phone rings. He looks at it. "It's mom. She doesn't know. Shhhh."

Sam answers his phone. He places it on speaker:

SAM: Hey mom. How are you?  
MARY: Happy birthday Sam!

Sam is as surprised as you are!

MARY: You still there sweetie?  
SAM: I'm here mom. Is it already May 2nd? ...It's hard to believe I'm 4 years older than you.   
MARY: No one finds it harder to believe than me. Has your day been good?  
SAM: It's been great actually. I went on a hunt in Minnesota and met an amazing woman. Her name is Y/n. Y/n say hi to Mary Winchester, my mother.  
Y/N: Hello Mrs. Winchester. It's nice to meet you. I hope to see you in person soon.  
MARY: Nice to meet you too Y/n. Please just call me Mary. How did you two meet?  
SAM: *Laugh*  
Y/N: *Laugh* I was in jail for moving a corpse. It was a werewolf. Sheriff Hanscum and Sam straightened things out. Sam's my hero.

I lean over and kiss him.

SAM: Y/n's exaggerating. Anyway, I think I'm going to keep her around for a while. She's a hunter and really is what I need. The missing piece of my life I've been searching for.  
MARY: Sammy. You're in love.  
SAM: I am mom. Y/n is perfect for me.  
Y/N: He's the one that's perfect. He kills werewolves while I almost get killed.  
SAM: That wasn't your fault. Besides, it all turned out great.  
MARY : Where's Dean?  
SAM: Probably went on a beer run. He said he'd be back soon. We brought home Chinese and it's getting cold. We'll talk again soon mom. Stay safe out there.  
MARY: Always do. Y/n, take good care of my boy. Happy birthday Sammy. I love you.   
SAM: Love you too mom.  
Y/N: Goodnight Mary.  
MARY: Goodnight.

I walk around the table and sit in Sam's lap. "I love your mom. She sounds wonderful! Happy birthday my love!" I kiss Sam so passionately.

We hurry up and finish our food so we can go back to Sam's room and have birthday sex.

We head down the hall and Dean's there. "Happy birthday Sammy."

Sam smiles. "Thanks Dean."

Dean seems nervous. "Can we talk. It's important. Y/n too."

"Sure." Sam takes my hand as we walk into the library and take seats at the table.

Dean fidgits with his flannel shirt buttons. "I got a call recently from Lisa Braeden. A man came to see her about her son. He was born with a brain abnormality due to an auto accident she suffered back in 2011. This man, let's call him Cas, healed her son and gave her information about the child's father." Dean is in obvious pain. He's starting to tear up as he says, "Sammy." Dean places his head on the table and breaks down.

Sam runs around the table and takes a seat next to Dean. He hugs his brother. "Dean. You didn't know."

Dean gets himself somewhat under control. "I have a 5 year old boy and I can't see him Sammy. He can't ever know that his dad's a monster."

Sam tries putting himself in Dean's shoes. He can't imagine how deep that pain must be. "I'm going to find a cure Dean. Some how some way. You're son is going to know how awesome his dad is." Sam gets up. He's angry now. So angry he throws his chair into the wall and it breaks apart.

Sam yells toward the ceiling with all he's got, "CHUCK! CHUCK, YOU OWE US!! AFTER ALL WE'VE GIVEN!!" Sam has angry tears.

Dean jumps up and grabs Sam into a hug. He's trying to calm him down. "Sam! No! Don't make him angry!"

Sam looks at Dean, "Look at us Dean! You get infected trying to save lives! Your son gets hurt by demons because Crowley wanted you to back off while he collected alpha monsters! Y/n can't have children because a demon destroyed her womb! My life's been fucked since a Prince of Hell bled in my mouth when I was a baby. When does it end? Don't say when we die because you won't die for a fucking long ass time!" Dean slaps Sam.

"Will you calm the fuck down! Just breathe Sam." Dean is broken.

Sam is broken.

I pull Sam into my arms and we hold each other. He's crying. I reach out and grab Dean by his shirt at his shoulder. He looks up at me. I place my hand on his cheek. He places his hand over mine. The pain in Dean's eyes pierces my soul. These men have endured enough. I close my eyes and ask Castiel to help these Winchester brothers. They're lost and need their angel.

Cas actually appears. He touches my shoulder. "How are you Y/n?"

We all separate at Cas' sudden appearance. I give him a warm smile. "As good as can be expected."

Sam's still obviously too upset to talk.

Cas goes over to Dean who's sitting alone. "Dean. I just came from visiting your son. John is doing just fine."

Sam and Dean both turn toward Cas. Dean speaks first. "Lisa named him John?"

Cas nods. "John Samuel Braeden. She liked the name John and her father's name was Samuel. Both names are Biblical as well."

Sam looks at his brother with a grin. "He's a Winchester Dean. He's got dad's name. It's more than coincidence."

Sam looks at Cas. "Please Cas, Dean needs to be cured of vampirism. Just because Lisa knows who her son's father is, doesn't mean Dean can chance being in their lives with this monster being a part of him."

Dean looks at Sam, "I got out of Lisa and Ben's life for a reason. Could you imagine if I was still with Lisa when I had the Mark of Cain?"

Sam steps up to Dean, "If you had still been with Lisa, you'd have never let yourself take the Mark to begin with. Dean, can't you see that disappearing from her life was a mistake? Now that I have Y/n I could never do that to her.

Dean wants to argue. "Sam, I'm in no place to argue with you. Every choice I've made has been wrong. Every turn I make lands me in a deeper pile of shit."

Sam places his hand on Dean's shoulder. "You've never failed me. I've said some mean bratty things. The worse you feel the more determined I get. We're gonna Find a cure Dean. Even if I have to call Rowena again."

Dean steps up to Sam and Sam backs off. (Sam sees the anger in Dean peeking out and that anger brings out the vampire.) "Sam! No! You know that book is evil and using it's spells causes more evil. Don't do it." Dean sees Sam's fear, but more than that, he tastes it. His vampire lives off it. Dean's eyes are wide, but he's in control of himself.

Sam ignores Dean's pleas to forget about the Book of the Damned.

Dean gets into Sam's face and forces him to look at him. "It called black magic for a reason Sam."

Sam tries to reason with Dean. "Vampirism is black magic Dean. It's got to be a curse."

Dean grips Sam and hugs him. "Stop trying to get us killed. Please. Enough. Find another way. If not for me, then for Y/n or your nephew John." Dean's hungry. He can smell Sam's fear and blood. He lets him go and backs away very fast. Dean sits down at the table and hides his head in an effort to control his hunger and keep his fangs from showing.

Sam sees his brother's pain. "Okay Dean. I'll hit these books and files harder." Sam looks at Cas who looks sad as well. "If there's any way you can talk to Chuck."

Cas looks at Dean. He knows the struggle Dean is fighting to overcome. Cas wants his friend to be normal again, but most of all happy. "I will ask certain people who know others that... You get the idea. I will return with what I discover." He vanishes.

Dean doesn't look at me and Sam. We're cuddling on the opposite end of the room.

Dean speaks in a hoarse voice, "Just so you know, there's human blood in the bottom of the fridge. I raided a blood bank. There's several hours till dawn. I need to blow off some steam. I'm going to slaughter a cow. I'm taking a motorcycle. I'll be okay. I'll bring back some steaks and choice cuts." He heads for the garage. Before he disappears down the hall, he says to Sam in a quiet voice, "I'm proud of you Sammy."

"You too Dean." You hear the garage door close.

Sam looks over at me. "My sweet Echo, I'm tired. How about some sleep?"

I grab his hand and drag him toward his room. We strip to our undies and crawl under the covers. As soon as my head rests on Sam's chest I'm out.

 


	5. Vampchesters!

I wake in the morning and Sam is not in bed. It's 5:02am. I put on Sam's shirt and robe. place a vile of dead man's blood in the pocket of the robe. I open the door to go find Sam when Dean's standing right in front of the door.

He looks somewhat dirty from hunting beef. "Y/n. Sam had a call. He's checking up on a friend that has a ghost problem. They're only 25 miles away. He said he'd be back before dinner."

I'm nervous. "Oh. Okay."

Dean enters the room. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

I try to grin, "Who wouldn't be?"

Faster than I can see, he has my body pinned under him on the bed. "I need a taste of what my little brother's raving on about." He licks at my throat while grabbing the vial from my pocket. He pops the cap on the vial and squeezes out the contents on the floor. He throws the vial across the room. "That's better."

I'm not going to be able to fight him off. From years of abuse done to me by my brother, I know the best thing I can do is not struggle. All it does is stoke his fire. I hear myself in my own head, _"Comply Y/n. It will be over soon."_

Dean is kissing and licking my neck. His erection grinding into my pelvic bone. He pulls his shirt off and then his pants. He pulls the robe off my body and then the shirt over my head. He licks and sucks at my breasts. My body defies me as he continues his assault on me.

He pulls my panties off then smells them. "A vampire's sense of smell is much more acute than the regular human ability to smell. My mind tells me your ovulating. Prime for fertilization, but you can't, can you? You still have the eggs, but a broken oven."

I slap him and in doing so scratch his face. "Bastard!"

He smiles wide showing fangs, "There she is!"

He drops his boxers, climbs on top of me and holds my hands over my head. He gets both my wrists in one hand then slams his full length into me hard and deep. With no real desire there, it hurts. He keeps thrusting hard and fast. He has super strength. His speed is also superhuman.

I have my eyes closed. My mind drifts toward Sam. I want my Sam.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my throat. Warmth trickles at my nape. Hot breath puffing at my jawline. Slurping. My heart hammering so loudly. It gets louder.

Dean releases my throat and it's painful. I move my hand to stop the blood that's rushing out. He's pumping himself inside, then suddenly stops. He releases his orgasm deep inside me. I feel it pulsing into me.

I'm dying and I know it. "Please get out of me."

Dean is laying on me with all his body weight. He's still in orgasmic bliss. "Huh?"

I have use of my arms again. I push at him. "I said get out of me!"

**"Get out of me! GET OUT OF ME! GET OUT OF ME!!"**

Sam is shaking my shoulders. "Y/n!! WAKE up!! Wake up! You're having a bad dream again."

I open my eyes and I'm in bed with Sam. He's holding me and we're in our undies like we were last night. It's 4:36am. I start crying on Sam's shoulder.

Knock. Knock. knock.

"Sammy. Please tell me she's just having a bad dream." He sounds worried. After what he heard her screaming, he has a right to be.

"Yes, Dean. She had a nightmare. We'll be okay." Sam didn't know how else to respond.

Dean just says, "Okay." And walks away.

Sam is still calming me down. He is begging to know what my nightmare was. I couldn't tell him it was Dean. He would be on eggshells with me around Dean. "It was a common nightmare I have about Randy hurting me."

Sam comforted me a great deal. I keep touching my neck expecting there to be bite marks and blood. Strange.

We go into the kitchen for coffee and toast. Dean is wrapping up beef cuts into butcher paper and placing it in the freezer. His hands are a bit bloody. However, it's not his hands that grab my attention. It's the marks on his face.

I have to ask, "Hey Dean. How did you get scratched on your face? Last I checked, cows don't have claws."

He looks at me and grins. He gets a dish towel and runs it under hot water. He wipes his face and the claw marks vanish. "It's just cow's blood from my attack. I probably touched my face."

I nod and concede that he has a valid explanation. I have no idea how fast vamps heal from wounds. I do know I wasn't bit or raped by Dean. It's just curious he had the exact same claw marks that I made on his face.

Dean washes up his hands once he's done putting up the beef to be frozen. "I'm heading to bed. See you later this evening."

Sam pulls out a note pad and pen. He writes to me, "Dean can hear anything we say. What was that about the blood on his face?"

I kiss Sam and write on the pad, "In my nightmare, I clawed at Dean's face. I left claw marks across his cheek and jaw identical to the ones he had before he washed them away with the dish towel."

Sam writes his reply, "You said Randy attacked you in your dream."

I shrug at Sam and turn away from him.

Sam wraps me up in his arms. He kisses me softly. His hands touch me so tenderly. Sam asks me in a quiet voice, right next to my ear, "Are you afraid of Dean?" I nod yes. "You believe he wants to harm you?"

I shake my head no. "He doesn't want to. I'm just afraid it might."

Sam is determined to protect me and find a cure for his brother.

************************

It's been 48 hours. Sam has hit the books hard. He's gotten little sleep. I help him when I can. I cook meals and went to the store for fresh produce and other necessities. Sam made love to me last night nice and slow. He said the fresh produce really got him horny. I couldn't help but laugh. He said growing up on crap food was normal for him. Eating healthy is his choice and to have a woman that enjoys that too just gets his motor going.

Sam thinks he's finally got the answer. After looking through books, his computer and journals from the Men of Letters bunker, his dad's journal, his grandpa Samuel Campbell's books and journal, Bobby's books and journal, Rufus' journal and several other hunters' journals - Sam believes he has an idea on how to cure Dean. He calls Dean and Y/n into the library to discuss.

It's a little after 10:30am, so Dean is dragging his feet. He finally takes a seat at the table in the library across from Sam and Y/n.

Sam begins explaining what he found. "Okay. I've already taken care of step one. I killed the alpha vampire. The next step will be to kill the leader of your nest and collect a pint of his/her blood. Then kill the one that turned you. Collect a pint of your maker's blood and some of his/her flesh."

Dean speaks up. "I was turned by a member of a nest of vamps in Harlan, Kentucky. My maker, Raylan, is a man close to Jared's size, but he has vampire strength. The nest leader, Boyd, isn't as big in stature, but he's protected. The nest is huge. Close to 40 vamps. They live underground. They have vast tunnels and rooms. Bunkers. Topside, the property is a normal functioning farm with a farmhouse, barn and animals all sitting on 150 acres. They have "Do Not Trespass" signs everywhere. They have no problem with making a human, stupid enough to wander onto their land, disappear." Dean seems to be remembering things. He looks over at Sam. "Let's say we pull this off. What's next?"

Sam nods, "Uh. Well, there's a cure mentioned in a file I found here in the bunker. It's also mentioned in one of the Campbell's books dating back to the late 1600's. I also saw a brief mention of it in Bobby's journal. Get this."

From Bobby Singer's journal:

"June 29, 1978:

We were able to kill the leader and maker. Made the potion. It didn't work. Witch didn't tell us the Alpha had to die too. M.J. chose suicide rather than see us go up against the alpha. He knows (scratched out knows) knew us all too well."

Sam continues, "I think this validates the information I'm collecting." Sam sets down the journal that has the recipe for the vampire remedy. He turns to the page with the recipe. Sam reads aloud, "It is possible, but not proven, that if you mix the trifecta blood of the alfa, nest leader and maker into this recipe, along with 2 ounces of the maker's flesh. Bring mixture to a boil for exactly 1 minute. Any longer or shorter time at boiling will ruin the spell. After cooling for exactly 5 minutes, victim is to consume exactly 24 ounces of mixture within 2 minutes. After 7 minutes potion may be less viable. Victim should become human within 5 minutes of consumption. They will be seriously ill for 3 to 4 days. Provide plenty of water, bread and meats. No blood in the meats, no garlic, no sage. These will only make recovery time much longer and more painful."

Sam smiles, "We now know we're the garlic myth might have started."

Sam takes a closer look at the writing. There's faint markings.

Dean's curious, "What is it?"

Sam isn't sure. "It looks like writing that's been erased or faded. I'm going to scan it and see if I can enhance the image."

He uses his computer scanner to run an image of the page through a program that might help him read it better. It's different handwriting from the text. It reads:

"1879, January 24th - It works! Alpha gave me his blood for a favor. I got my brother back!"

Sam gasps when he reads it.

Dean and I must know. We both walk behind Sam and read the computer screen. Dean gasps.

I ask Sam, "Is there something more I'm missing?"

Sam answers as he places his arm around my hips. "Dean was born exactly 100 years from that date." Sam's finger on the screen pointing at the date 1879. This book was written by our mother's paternal relatives. Our grandfather said our relatives fought vampires on the Mayflower."

Dean grumbles, "Samuel Campbell was a lying douche. He tried killing us, his own grandsons. He believed Crowley over us! I think Crowley somehow got him resurrected just to hunt alphas with the promise of bringing Mary back if he finished Crowley's task. Thing is, Crowley's task is never finished and Mary was never coming back by Crowley's hand. All Samuel did was piss me off."

Sam smiles at his big brother. "He gave me the cure to djinn poison so I could save your life."

Dean is still pissed. "Wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't kept your secret for a whole year that you were out of the cage. I would have left Lisa and Ben saving them a lot of heartache too."

Sam stands up. "You still can't admit that was the best year of your life. I watched you Dean! You had a wife and kid. You weren't married, but if the djinn had left you alone, you would have been."

I stand up, "Hey guys! Can't we just agree that it's in the past and move on. This cure is real. My question is do you have any alpha vamp blood?"

Dean looks at Sam with worry.

Sam nods. "I saved a gallon just in case."

Dean runs up and hugs Sam. "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm not angry at you. You know thinking about Lisa upsets me."

Sam hugs him back. "I'm sorry too Dean."

Dean whispers to Sam, "Can I talk with you. Alone."

Sam nods. The brothers separate. Sam comes over to me and kisses me softly. "Dean wants to talk a minute. It's probably about Lisa and Ben. I brought up old stuff. I'm sorry."

I kiss Sam back and hug him tight. "It's okay. I love you. I'll be in our room, okay."

The guys wait for her to leave before they go to the shooting range. It's more private.

As soon as the door closes, Dean locks it and rushes Sam. He presses him against the stone wall. He reaches behind him and takes the vile of dead man's blood. He removes the cap with his teeth and presses in the plunger forcing all the blood onto the ground. He tosses the syringe across the room. Sam can't move. Dean has his body presses against him and has Sam's arms pinned behind him painfully.

Dean's fangs appear and he smells Sam's blood rushing through his veins. He smells Sam's fear. This has Dean aroused. It's not that it's Sam. It could be any human. Male or female. The scent of fear is a major aphrodisiac to all vampires. Mix it with the taste of fresh blood and it's like the best orgasm he ever had as a human.

Dean takes deep breaths. His aching erection pressing against Sam as he holds him still. Sam starts to struggle. It causes Dean to moan. "Sammy. For the love of God stay still." It's a pleading voice Sam's never heard.

Sam is breathing fast and is so afraid. "What are you doing Dean."

"Something that will save our asses, but might send me to Hell." Dean is so afraid, aroused, hungry and on a mission.

Sam pleads with Dean, "Fight it Dean. You don't have to do this." A tear leaves Sam's eye.

Dean's teeth retract. He kisses Sam. A soft pressing of his lips on Sam's. He grips Sam's hair. Sam moans. Dean pulls back. He bites his own wrist while holding Sam's hair. Sam can't move his head. Dean gets a mouth full of his own blood and kisses Sam with it. He forces Sam to open his jaw by releasing his hair and prying his jaw open. Dean spits the blood into the back of Sam's throat. There's no way he can avoid becoming a vampire now. Just as Dean finishes this. He has to turn away from his brother. He falls against the opposite wall and has an orgasm while crying out, "I'm sorry! Sammy I'm so sorry!!" He falls onto the floor in a heap. He hates himself.

Sam is also on the floor in tears. He keeps whispering. "How could you? You promised you'd always look out for me. You promised you'd never hurt me." He's hurting physically from the changing inside of him. The lights are hurting his eyes. His stomach hurts. "You promised."

Dean gets up and goes to pick up Sam, but Sam won't let him.

Dean looks at his brother with sorrow. "Sam stop! I'm trying to take you to Y/n. You need to talk to her. She either needs to leave, which I recommend, or lock herself up from us. Her life is in real danger now. We're going to Harlan as soon as your able. We're taking that nest out together. After we're cured..."

Dean's determined to let Sammy go if he has to.

"...if you never want to see me again, I understand." The last two words came out shaky.

Sam is angry. "What you just did was wrong on so many levels."

Dean nods. "I'll never forgive myself. I just know if I walk into that nest alone, I'm dead. If I walk in there with a human, even a Winchester human, we're dead. If I walk in there with another vampire Winchester," Dean raises his hand and points at what he imagines is the nest of vamps that changed him, corrupted him. "THEY'RE ALL dead."

Sam has his hands over his eyes. "Why couldn't you just tell me? We could have planned this."

Dean wants to explain. "Just wait. I'll explain why later and maybe you'll understand; or maybe you'll see me as just a sick monster. I will still die for you Sam. If that's what you want. Take my blood, make the remedy and cure yourself now. Just make sure, when you're getting that blood, you take it from my severed head." Dean reaches behind a pillar and pulls out a hidden machete. He gets on his knees in front of Sam. Lays the blade in front of him. "I'll make it easier." Dean removes his flannel over shirt to cover his head. "It's your choice now Sam."

Sam's livid. "Oh. Now I get a choice. I'm not helping you commit suicide Dean. You want to die, do it yourself."

Dean shakes his head. "A bullet won't kill us. Even if it's silver."

Sam suddenly gets up and runs for his room. Dean follows. Sam's hiding his eyes from the lights. Even though they are dim, they seem harsh. As soon as Sam opens his bedroom door, the smell of my Y/n blood fills his lungs. He holds his breath while reaching into the hidden compartment in the floor under his dresser. He pulls out a pistol. Dean is in the hallway. Sam places the pistol in Dean's hand. "Here. These bullets will work."

Dean looks at the Colt and then back at Sam. "Is this what you want. You'd rather this than take the fight to them?" Dean pulls back the hammer and points the pistol under his chin and toward the back of his skull.

I'm watching this play out with complete confusion. "Stop! Are you mad!" I grab the pistol from Dean. He wasn't holding it very firmly. He was hoping someone would take it. I think he was hoping that someone would be Sam. "What's going on."

Sam looks at me and he's got tears in his eyes. "Y/n you need to leave. Get as far away from us as you can." Sam shows me his fangs.

I look at Dean Winchester who's looking at the ground. Lost in his self loathing. I slap him. He lunges for me and I lift the pistol. "So help me, I'll use it!"

Dean growls with his fangs. "Do it! DO IT!!"

Sam lunges on me and bites my neck. He has me pushed against the wall. Holding my hand so I have to drop the gun. My heart is racing so fast. Suddenly Sam releases me and slumps to the ground. I'm holding my neck. I run for the bathroom and lock the door. I use a towel to place pressure on my bleeding neck wound. I don't hear anything.

Dean leans over Sam and picks him up. He carries him to his bed. Sam is groggy, but alert. "You gave me dead man's blood?"

Dean nods. He sits on the bed next to his brother. Sam still licking at his lips. Dean sees some blood on Sam's cheek. He licks it off. Sam pulls Dean in for a kiss. Dean tastes the blood in Sam's mouth and is feeling aroused again. His fangs start touching Sam's. He pulls back. "I guess you understand a little bit more now."

Sam nods. "A great deal more. Human blood is an aphrodisiac as well as food."

Dean explains more, "Fear is the real aphrodisiac. You can smell their fear and it makes their blood taste like pure sex. That's why drinking from the donor bags is better. It's easier to control those urges. Blood and the human body always equal an orgasm for me. It doesn't matter who's blood or body. Male, female, family or not. I apologize again for earlier. I just.... I can't do this alone."

Sam smiles. "Remember you said that when you were looking for dad. You drove to get me from Stanford."

Dean grins. "Well, this time I mean it." He places his hand on Sam's cheek. "And I still don't want to do it alone, even if I could by some slim miracle. The one thing I've learned over the years is we always come out on top when we are working together." Dean thinks a minute about Y/n. "Your girl has been hiding in the bathroom from us. Mainly you."

Sam looks at Dean with an evil glare. "Don't even get me started." He puts his arm on Dean's shoulder. "Help me up."

Dean walks Sam to the bathroom. "Y/n, are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

I laugh at that. "Are you serious? You're a vampire. You can't drive anywhere."

Sam looks at his watch. It's 2:54pm. Sun is up and that means no driving.

"I can call an ambulance if you need one."

"Don't. I'll be fine. The bleeding stopped. We need to talk about this."  
I am so not sure what I should do right now.

 

 


	6. Shame and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd Crowder, Raylan Givens, Dewey Crowe, Eva Crowder are all characters of the FX TV series "Justified". "Justified" has nothing to do with Supernatural or vampires. I used the characters from this show in my story because I loved them! I'd love to see them as a vampire family living in a converted coal mine somewhere in Harlan, Kentucky.

I think about my options. I can get in my Oldsmobile and never see Sam again. I could attempt to kill the brothers...no. For one, I love Sam. For two, I'm not strong enough on my own to kill these guys. I always had a fondness for the saying "If you can't beat them, join them." I hear the guys talking to each other on the other side of the door. They're worried about me.

"Sam. Dean. I'm coming out, but I need you both to stand back. I have the Colt. Don't make me use it." I'm still holding a towel to my neck.

Sam speaks up. "It's okay Y/n. We won't try anything. You can come out." The guys have stepped back far enough that I can feel safe to leave the bathroom.

I leave the bathroom and see the brothers seated on the bed across the room. I pull up a chair by the bathroom.

Sam is clearly upset. "I'm so sorry I hurt you baby."

I shake my head. "It's nobody's fault Sam. It's okay. I'm agreeing with Dean on this. If we become vamps, the better the odds are we can get a cure. So, I need vamp blood."

Sam shakes his head. "I don't want this for you. I'm like Dean now. If we can't get blood from the nest leader and Dean's maker, we might be stuck as vamps forever. We're going to have to go to Harlan tonight. Dean and I can leave you here. You'll be fine." Sam gives Dean eyes that plead with him to not turn Y/n.

Dean pats his brother's cheek. "Sammy's right. We're not going to turn you Y/n. In fact..." Dean closes his eyes. "Cas, can you come here? I need your assistance. We're in Sam's room in the bunker."

Cas suddenly appears. "Hello Dean." He turns and sees me. "Hello Y/n. I see you're hurt again." He approaches me and removes the towel. The wound isn't bleeding, but hurts. Cas touches it and it's healed. "Who bit you?" Cas turns to the guys with a look of anger.

I put my hand on the angel's shoulder. "There's a plan Cas and it's a good one. Sam found a cure for vampirism. It requires alpha vamp blood, nest leader blood and maker blood. Also 2 ounces of flesh from the maker."

"Damn!" Dean shakes his head.

Sam looks at Dean with concern, "What is it?"

Dean huffs mostly at himself. "I'm going to have to give up 2 ounces of flesh for your ass."

Sam's eyes get big. "Oh! Yeah. Cas, if you could please keep an eye on Y/n and the bunker while Dean and I go to Harlan and kill the nest of vamps that made Dean, that would be awesome."

Dean and Sam both look at Cas. Cas realizes that Dean turned Sam. "Dean. He's your brother. You're suppose to protect him. Not infect him."

Dean looks hurt. Sam replies, "Cas it's okay." Sam puts his hand on Dean's arm. "My brother needs me. When I need him he's there for me. We take care of each other. Together we'll take down this nest."

Cas nods in understanding. "I'll be here with Y/n then. The sun is setting. You should go."

Sam walks toward me. Cas stands between us. Sam reaches out his hand and I take it. He has sad eyes, "If for some reason I don't return, I want you to know I love you. Also, I want you to have this." Sam reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver necklace with a silver heart pendant. Front of the pendant has a heart shaped sapphire. The back of it is engraved:

I ♡ U  
4ever  
Sam

Sam places the necklace in my hand. "I've held on to that necklace for 12 years. The sapphire matched her eyes. I'm giving it to you because what's written is meant for you. You taught me, I can always keep her here." Sam touches his chest. "I just need you to know right now I love you. When you see that necklace know that I'm not thinking of her anymore. It's you. You're in my thoughts and dreams. The heart represents my beating heart. Y/n only you possess that. I'm coming back."

I'm touched at what Sam's given me. It's a piece of her that he's letting go. He's leaving his life with her behind. The life he was planning with her was so perfect, but didn't include me. Now he sees his life with me and it's beautiful. In a way it's like Jess is telling me, "Okay, here's my Sam. Take good care of him for me. Love this precious man because I can't be there and he needs all the love he can get." Okay Jess. I'll love our Sam for the both of us.

I place the necklace on my neck. Sam sees it on me and tears up. "I love you Sam. Hurry back to me." I reach out to him once more.

Sam pushes past Cas to kiss me. This kiss is perfect. My fingers on his whispered cheek. His hand in my hair. It's a great kiss to last me a while. We part and Cas is there to push Sam back. Sam growls and starts showing fangs at Cas. Cas' eyes glow blue. I get scared until Dean snatches Sam away.

"Come on Sammy. We got a hunt to go on. No time for women and mischief." Sam runs his hands through his hair as he grabs a few things from his room and leaves right behind Dean.

The guys have what they need and hit the road for Kentucky. Dean enjoys being behind the wheel of Baby again. They stop at a hotel just 200 miles from Harlan when they realize they won't make it there before sunrise. They unpack their stuff into the hotel and take turns with the shower.

While Dean takes his shower, Sam calls Y/n. They discuss where they are and the general plan. Sam tells her how much he misses and loves her. She can't wait till he comes back to her alive and human. They say their "I love yous" and hang up.

Dean's done with the shower. Sam takes his turn and when Sam comes out, he's surprised to see Dean watching porn and masturbating. "Dude! I'm like right here!"

Dean ignores Sam. He's really getting into it. Sam does his best to ignore Dean, but the sounds of the TV and Dean's grunts have him getting hard. He's only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Sam rushes to his own bed and jumps under the covers.

Dean grunts out his orgasm and sighs. He breathes heavy for a moment. He cleans himself up and relaxes. Once he's relaxed he explains, "Ever since I've become this monster, I constantly have 2 urges. Find blood and sex. The longer I neglect either the worse I get. Meaning I become someone you won't want to be around."

Sam sighs, "It's okay Dean. Let's just get some sleep."

Dean goes to Sam's bed and sits down on the side Sam's facing. He puts his hand on Sam's arm. Sam looks up. Dean hands him a bag of blood. Sam shakes his head. "Sammy, you're new. You need more. Please drink."

Sam sits up. "If I drink that, I'll have to rub one out like you did. I'm already horny."

Dean gets up. "You want me to go somewhere so you have privacy?"

Sam sees light peeking through the drapes. "It's daylight. You can't leave." Sam stands up and Dean can obviously see Sam's arousal. "This is insane Dean."

"It's a curse Sam. I'm sorry." Dean looks so defeated.

Sam takes the blood from Dean and bites into it with his fangs. The blood rushes down his throat and Sam's eyes roll back. He moans as pleasure rolls through him. He sits down on the bed and lowers his boxers to pull out his throbbing cock. He strokes it while drinking the blood. It feels amazing to him. His eyes are closed as he slowly let's the blood seep from the bag into his mouth. He uses his precum as a lube that slicks up each stroke his hand makes. He finishes the blood and discards the bag. That's when he sees Dean still standing there watching. Sam's too far gone to care. He lays back and runs a hand over his abs and chest while still working his cock. It's so hard right now. His memories of Y/n soon brings him right to the edge. Sam moans. He moves his hand very fast. "Y/n yes." Sam arches his back. "Fuck!!" Sam cums all over his hand and abs. He collapses and lies perfectly still except for his heavy breathing or an occasional twitch from below. He has his eyes closed for a little while. He's remembering Y/n's face the first time they made love.

Sam opens his eyes to find Dean standing there with a washcloth. Sam accepts it and cleans up.

Dean grins, "I learned something new that could help us." Sam looks toward Dean. "As your maker, if I put my mind to it, I can hear your thoughts. If I really put my mind to it. I can see what you're thinking too."

Sam drops the cloth to the floor. "Does it work in reverse?" Dean shrugs. Sam closes his eyes and concentrates.

Sam starts seeing a vision:

_He first sees Dean in a group of people. They're all accepting of him. The vision changes to him saving Benny's life in Purgatory. "Hey. Thanks bubba. Next time, I'll get your back." The vision changes again as Dean holds a knife. He slices into... dad? Dean's got tears, but has solid control as he looks up and Alastair grins, "Go on. You're doing quite well." Dean looks back down and slices across dad's abdomen. He uses the back of the blade to pull out intestines while dad screams in agony. The vision changes and Dean is watching his body having a seizure on the floor. A doctor is trying to save his life. Reaper Billie tells Dean, "Sam's not dead." Dean has a look of shock. Billie is about to take Dean's hand when things change again. There's one last vision were Dean is kissing Sam when he was 21 and Sam was 17. Sam kissed back For a moment then pushed Dean away. "No. You're my brother." Later Dean's in the impala. He takes his Zippo lighter and plays with it. He then heats up the end of his pocket knife and touches the tip of the blade to his inner arm. It burns. Dean sets back and tears escape. He whispers, "I'm sorry Sammy." The pocket knife drops to the floorboard._

Sam opens his eyes from the vision and looks at Dean. He's standing there watching Sam. Sam gets up and gets under the covers. He curls up in a ball. "I never wanted to see those things Dean."

Dean has sweatpants on. He gets on the bed behind Sam. He's on top of the covers. He curls up behind Sam and buries his face in his back. "I'm sorry. As soon as I turned you..." Dean's having trouble breathing. "I saw things about you. I saw everything Sam. I want to show you something good." Dean reaches over and wraps his arm around Sam and takes his hand. Sam starts seeing a new vision in very fast motion, but his mind absorbs it clearly:

_Mom never died. Sam never had a demon visit his crib. Dad owns his own auto shop. Mary and John have another child. Sam and Dean have a sister. Mary is a great mom. They all 3 had a normal childhood with ball games and dances. Dad took them to see sporting events and concerts. Sam took a gorgeous girl to the prom. Mom made their sister's prom dress and she looked like an angel. Dean graduates and goes into the auto repair business with dad. Sam goes to Stanford Law. Their sister becomes a school teacher. Dean marries a woman that looks a lot like Lisa Braeden. Sam is Dean's best man. Sam graduates from law school and passed his bar exam. Soon after he marries Jessica. Their sister has a live in boyfriend. He's good to her. She looks just like mom. Sam finally marries Jessica. Dean's his best man. Dean's first child is born. A boy he names John. Jessica has twin girls. Later they have a boy they name Samuel Dean Winchester, Jr. Life is good. Dean inherits the shop when dad gets Alzheimer's. He dies in his early 70's. Mom does okay on her own. Eventually sister leaves her man and moves in with mom. Mom dies and house goes to sister and her lesbian wife. Dean has a daughter. Life is good for both brothers. No demons, monsters, angels, Heaven, Hell, apocalypse, etc. Just a wonderful normal life. Dean dies of cancer. Sam dies of old age. Both of them have many grand children._

Dean removes his trembling hand from Sam's hand. "That's what I wanted for us. Every time I steer in that direction a brick wall hits me hard...or I hit the wall. Either way, I fail."

Sam turns and looks at Dean. His eyes are wet from crying. "You didn't fail. I'm still alive. If you saw everything about me, you know how you've saved me in more ways than one. How in so many ways I will always remain your baby brother. I'll always be that kid that needs his big brother to look out for him." Sam takes Dean's hand again. "I need you to love me and make me feel safe. Especially when the nightmares come. You just need to understand that I'm not that lost child anymore. It's mostly because of you that I know who I am and what I want. I love you Dean. I understand all of it. Everything."

Sam pulls Dean toward his chest and Dean takes it as a sign of forgiveness for everything. Also Dean believes that Sam now understands how Dean suffers under this great weight of guilt. "I forgive you Dean. Forgive yourself."

Dean grips Sam and cries silently. Sam just holds him peacefully. He places his hand over his brothers head and falls asleep.

They wake up at 6pm. Neither of them has moved all day. Dean gets up and brushes his teeth. Sam runs to the bathroom and sits on the toilet. His stomach lets go. Dean yells, "It's normal. Your body's getting rid of the old is all. You'll be okay in a couple minutes."

Dean brews the small pot of coffee on the vanity. It fills the whole room with its delightful fragrance.

Sam exits the bathroom and shuts the door while leaving the fan on.

"Coffee? We can't drink it." Sam is confused.

Dean grins. "As a human we couldn't eat roses, but they smelled amazing. The smell of coffee is better than any rose Sammy." Sam nods in agreement.

They unplug the coffee pot and pack up for Harlan.

On the drive to Harlan Sam talks with me on the phone. He sounds so different. "Sam, you sound different. Is something wrong? Did something else happen?"

Sam grins. "You're so perceptive. I'm just trying to get use to these new powers and emotions. It seems Dean and I have the ability to read each other's mind. All our secrets have suddenly come to light. We're fine now, but last night was emotional."

I hate this for them both. "Wish I could be there for you."

Sam sighs. "I love you." There's a pause. "Okay, we're almost there. I'm going to have to turn this phone off completely. You may not hear from us for days. We're going to try and join them. Once they trust us, we'll attack. I love you so much and will be thinking about you always. Remember to look at the clock at 11:11. Every time you do, I'll be looking at a clock also and thinking of you."

I'm crying. So afraid I'll never hear his sweet voice again. " I love you more than life."

"Echo of my heart, I'll come home to you. I promise. Till then, I'll just say good night and I love you." He's holding back tears. Listening closely to what might be the last time he hears her voice.

"I love you brave Sam. Good night."

The call ends. Sam turns his phone off and places it in the duffle with the weapons.

They roll into Harlan shortly after 9pm. They find the farm land belonging to Boyd Crowder.

They have the vampire scent block that Sam made all over their clothing and heads. It's a mixture of saffron, skunk cabbage and trillium ash. Boyd and Raylan might still pick up their scent. They have to be careful.

"Dean I need to show you something." Sam pulls out a long gun that looks futuristic.

Dean is curious, "What is that? It's from the Men in Black isn't it? Are we Agents S and D?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Seriously. Mom loaned them to me a few weeks ago when I went on a vamp kill. It's a V.I.G., Vampire Irradiation Gun. It messes up their DNA and makes their own blood toxic so they die. I was going to bring the Anti-vampire Device, A.V.D., but it emits a gas that's poisonous to vamps and since that would include us, I decided to leave that one alone."

Dean nods, "Good call. Okay. This farm is built over an old coal mine. The coal mine has been converted into a vampire living space. It's huge and full of tunnels. Luckily I've lived here for almost a week as a member of this nest. You may not like it, but we have to break this nest from the inside out."

Sam is confused. "What are you planning?"

Dean takes their weapons and goes to a certain spot behind an old well house. He digs a hole and buries the duffle with Sam's phone and the weapons. Dean keeps a blade on his person, but Sam only keeps dead man's blood in his sock. It's wrapped up tight to keep the vamps from smelling it. They still have weapons in their trunk, but the ones they need, they hid.

Dean looks Sam in the eyes. "I left the the nest to get you. I turned you and brought you back home with me. This is our new home. Believe it or they will try and kill us. We need to be inside this nest so we can get to Boyd. Without Boyd we are screwed. Okay? Are you with me on this?"

Sam nods. "Completely. I'm going to follow your lead. Not speak unless spoken to. You're my alpha. I get it. This is our home now."

Dean looks down at his feet. "This fucking blows." He grabs Sam's shirt sleeve. "Come on bitch."

Sam has to smirk. "Jerk."


	7. I Killed My Brother. So What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd Crowder, Raylan Givens, Dewey Crowe, Eva Crowder are all characters of the FX TV series "Justified". "Justified" has nothing to do with Supernatural or vampires. I used the characters from this show in my story because I loved them! I'd love to see them as a vampire family living in a converted coal mine somewhere in Harlan, Kentucky.

[Chapter told from Dean's POV]

I take Sammy with me to the secret entrance of the underground home of Boyd Crowder's vampire nest. He calls everyone he turns into a vamp "family". So I guess I'm now "family" too. I knock loudly on the steel door. A small window on the door opens. "Oh. You're back. Who's that?"

"My brother. He's "family". Can we come in." I stay calm and she looks us over.

She shuts the small window and then opens the door. Immediately Dewey searches me and Sam for weapons. He finds my knife, but misses the small syringe of dead man's blood in Sam's sock. Dewey isn't very bright.

Raylan meets us in the living area. "Dean! You've returned like the prodigal son!" He and I approach each other with a hug. Deep inside I must admit I've missed my maker and this bonding moment truly makes me happy. When he touches the back of my head it's like a rush goes through my veins. I can't explain it. We part and I feel the loss. It's strange.

Raylan looks at Sam, "Who's this?"

I slip out of my euphoria and back into reality. "Oh. Raylan, meet my birth brother Sam." I turn to Sam. "Sammy, this is my maker Raylan."

Raylan and Sammy shake hands. Raylan looks at Sam with curiosity. "Dean turned you?"

Sam nods and swallows before answering, "Uh. Yes sir."

Raylan looks at Dean, "You know it's forbidden to turn anyone without permission."

Dean looks down while speaking to Raylan. "Yes sir. However his my baby brother and we're all we've got in this world. I had to chose between killing him or turning him. Since you know our history, I thought it would be best to turn him." Dean pauses with no reply. "If Sam had bested me in combat, he would have hunted those who turned me, sir."

Raylan nods. "I understand. It doesn't excuse what you've done. By the way, you drove here correct?"

Dean nods. "Yes. My car is out front."

"You need to park it in the barn." He turns to Dewey. "Dewey, open the barn so Dean can park his car."

Dewey heads to the barn.

Raylan, Sam and I go outside to the Impala. He looks at my car. "Holy cow! Where did you get this!"

He looks my Baby over like he wants her. "She belonged to our deceased father."

"What year is she?" He's looking inside and opens the driver's door.

"1967. She just turned 50." I'm grinning a bit. I have to admit I'm proud of this car. I'm just not liking the fact Raylan's touching her.

He sits in the driver's seat. He runs his hands over the steering wheel. "Damn she's beautiful." He gets out and heads to the trunk. "Open it." I do. He looks around and looks at me for a moment. He squints his eyes at me and then, "Ah!" He finds the hidden lever to open the weapons compartment. He opens it and grins. "Now that's nice. If I were a hunter, that would be the perfect set up I'd want." Raylan closes the compartment and the trunk. "Well, let's take it to the barn." Raylan heads for the passenger seat.

I get into the driver's seat while Sam gets into the back. I drive Baby into the huge red barn behind the giant farmhouse.

Inside the barn are 5 other vehicles and a tank! Wtf?! Sam and I look at each other in amazement.

Raylan laughs. "It's Boyd's toy. He collects war memorabilia. The tank is from World War 2. Just park next to the Lincoln."

I park next to a Lincoln Town Car. We all exit the car. And follow Raylan back underground while Dewey locks up the barn.

Once inside Raylan has us grab our duffle bags and leads us down several tunnels until we get to a room that has two twin size beds and two small dressers. "This will be your room to share. Go ahead and get settled in. Boyd will be here in an hour. He's gonna want to have a talk with you when he arrives. So, just stay here."

I touch Raylan's arm. I have a need to just do that whenever I can. He grins. "Thank you Raylan for taking us in."

Raylan places his hand on my cheek. It sends fire through my body. "Dean. You're "family" and we would never turn you away." Raylan looks at Sam and I notice some kind of... I can't pinpoint what it is. He leaves and closes the door behind him.

Sam rushes into my arms. He's shaking like a scared child. "What Sam?"

He looks at me and talks to my mind. It freaks me out at first. _"He knows I killed the alpha vampire. They all do. There's a price on my head Dean. I'm a dead man."_

I hold Sam to me tightly. I won't let them touch my Sammy. _"I won't let them hurt you."_ I place my hand on the back of his head remembering how it felt when Raylan did this with me. How comforting it felt. As soon as I do this to Sam his body relaxes. He feels less tense.

 _"Dean why do I feel like this?_ He holds me tighter and kisses my neck.

_"I think it's the vampire bond. I felt it when Raylan held me. It's relaxing and almost erotic. I'm sorry, I just need you to stay calm. Fear is what we feed on. Remember that._

It's all I can do to keep from grinding myself into Sam right now. Since he's calmed down, I back away from him and sit on the bed with my palm pressing on my crotch. I'm looking at my shoes and thinking about how I need to buy plugs and wires for Baby the next time I pass a parts store. A few deep breaths and I'm good. I look up and Sam is watching me. "What?"

Sam just shakes his head. He seems okay. No bulge in his pants. Well, good for him. Maybe it's just me that's cursed with a horny vampire disease. I can't wait for this to be over.

 _"I couldn't agree more."_ Sam glances at me while unpacking his bag.

"You heard me?" Shocked.

"Every word." Sam looks at me with raised eyebrows. _"You know you can listen to my thoughts at any time you want."_

 _"Serioudly though, do you feel better?"_ I'm worried about my brother. I want him to stay safe.

"I'm fine Dean." He starts unpacking my bag for me. I let him.

Soon there's a knock at the door. I let Boyd and Raylan into our room.

Boyd has that crooked smile on his face. He's not very tall, but he's intimidating for a man of his small stature. Everyone has a very southern accent and they talk as pleasant as can be. "Well as I live and breathe. The Winchester brothers. I'm so happy to see you've returned to us Dean."

Boyd gives me a brief hug and it's just as if Raylan hugged me. No difference. I try to read his mind and can't. I try to read Rayland's. Raylan says to my mind, _"Stay calm Dean. Your fear is showing. You have nothing to fear."_ I take in a slow deep breath.

Boyd approaches me and pats my cheek. "Dean. Don't be rude. Introduce me to your handsome brother." He has a kind smile.

I nod. "Yes sir. Boyd meet Sam. Sam this is Boyd Crowder. He's the nest leader and Raylan's maker."

Boyd smiles and sees Sam's hand is outstretched. Sam says, "Pleasure to meet you sir." He ignores Sam's hand and gives Sam a hug. I can see Sam's eyes roll back as he returns Boyd's hug. Boyd touches the back of Sam's head and Sam trembles. Boyd steps back. "Gotta love the newbies." Sam's face is flushed red. "So sweet."

Boyd turns his attention to me while Sam sits down and does a bit of what I was earlier. "Dean. Just a little education for you on terminology. It's true I'm Raylan's maker, but I'm called his "father" just as you are now Sam's "father". It's one of the reasons we don't allow blood siblings to turn each other. It gets confusing, but from what I've seen your mind. Well. Confusing is your middle name."

Boyd turns to Sam. "Are you feeling better?"

Sam looks up surprised that Boyd knows what's going on in his thoughts and feelings. "I'm sorry if I made you feel too uncomfortable. It does get easier to control with time."

He looks at us both. "I need both of you to come with me and Raylan here to the dining room. It's time for dinner."

I have some idea what might be going on. I warned Sam on the ride over. I hope he can stay strong and remember what I told him.

We walk into the dining room and it's exactly what I expected. There's a man gagged and bound to a pillar in the center of the room. The whole nest is standing around the room to watch what happens. It's Sammy's initiation.

Boyd takes Sam's hand and leads him to the center of the room. "Good morning family. I'm so happy to see you all. I've got good news. Your "brother" Dean has returned to us and he brought with him his birth sibling and newborn "son" Sam. Sam here is about to be initiated into our "family" by taking his first life as a vampire."

All the people in the room clap, including myself. Sam seems calm, but I can tell he's nervous. He's trying so damn hard to stomp down his fear. _"You can do this Sam."_

_"Shut up Dean._

Raylan butts into my thoughts, _"Yeah. Shut up Dean."_

Sam looks at Raylan who winks at Sam. Sam grins. Bitch.

Sam steps up to the bound man. He looks at Boyd, "With your permission, sir."

This pleased Boyd to no end. "Go right ahead "son". Proceed."

Sam's fangs come out and he attacks the man's throat without hesitation. He drinks him down like he's dying of thirst and there's never going to be blood available ever again. He's groaning as he feeds. His audience laughs. This pulls Sam back from wherever he let his mind get lost. The body is dead and Sam backs away. Sam's lower face neck and shirt are covered in blood. Boyd goes up to Sam and draws him away from the body. "Did you know that man?"

Sam shakes his head. "No."

Boyd places his hand behind Sam's head and plays with Sam's hair. Sam's visibly becoming aroused more than he already is. He closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look at anyone.

Boyd is smirking. "How did it feel to kill that man?"

Sam opens his eyes to look at Boyd. "All I felt was hungry. I didn't feel anything else."

Boyd nods. "That's normal for a newbie, but how about now? Look at your victim. How do you feel." Boyd stops touching Sam so he can concentrate.

Sam shrugs. "I don't feel anything."

"What if I told you his name is Jasper and he was a bank robber?" Boyd waits.

"He was a bad man?" Sam looks from the victim to Boyd.

Boyd nods, "Yes, but he never killed anyone."

Sam looked at the man bound to the pillar. He shakes his head. "It's too bad. I feel sorry for him."

Boyd nods. "Did you think to read his thoughts?"

Sam nod. "I read his thoughts. They screamed for someone to let him go. That all he kept thinking. Someone let him go."

Boyd instructs, "With training you will be able to read his subconscious and know more about him. See if he's a killer or rapist through his memories. I think you should know more about this man Sam."

Sam looks at Boyd then at me.

Boyd looks at me. "You too Dean. You see, this man wasn't a killer, like the two of you, but he had something in common with you. Your last name."

Sam and I look at each other then at Boyd. I speak for me and Sam. "We don't have any living relatives on our dad's side."

Boyd smirks, "Well, you don't now. That was Jasper Winchester. He lived in Independence, Missouri. His birth certificate was sealed, but we have ways of getting records. His mother had a fling with your daddy." Boyd takes a piece a paper from Raylan and gives it to Dean.

Dean looks at it. Sure enough, John Winchester of Lawrence, Kansas was his father. Dean just wipes his hand over his face. "This is par for the course Boyd."

Sam laughs. "He's not the first brother I've killed."

Boyd looks at Sam. "Oh! You mean Adam. Is he dead?"

Sam is still grinning. "If he isn't he either wishes he was or is so mentally insane he doesn't care."

Boyd starts laughing, "Sounds like you Sam. Don't you think."

Sam nods. "Maybe, but I'm not the one playing games."

Boyd rushes Sam and pins him up against his dead brother's body. Boyd kisses him hard and demanding. Sam clinches his fists, but does nothing to stop the kiss. Boyd places his hand on the back of Sam's head and Sam gasps allowing Boyd to deepen the kiss and envade Sam's mouth. Boyd licks at the blood on Sam's chin and jaw. Sam just closes his eyes and stands perfectly still.

I decide to listen to his thoughts. _"...I can do this. Dean is my strength. He's my father and I love him. I can do this for Dean..."_ Now, I wish I didn't listen. At least he's not in a mental breakdown.

Boyd backs away from Sam. "You think I don't know you killed our father the alpha? We all know. When he died we saw your face Sam."

Boyd looks at me. "We should kill you both, but we don't kill "family". Do we?" Everyone in the room answered, "We never kill our own. "Family" is forever."

Boyd looked at Sam. "Raylan, escort your "children" to their room. I don't wish to see them again until tomorrow."

Raylan leads us to our bedroom like kids being put on time out. Unbelievable.

Once in our room, Raylan hands me a bag of blood. "This should tide you over till tomorrow." He looks at his boots then up into my eyes. "If you understood how to use your powers, you could see that Boyd did that without my knowledge. He'd have to so I wouldn't accidently leak the truth to you. I'm only 84 years old. Been a vamp for 53 years and I'm still learning things. Boyd's been a vamp for over 200 years. He remembers the battle for U.S. Independence from the Brits. Anyway, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Oh, and you dropped this." He hands me Jasper's birth certificate. "You may want to keep it for research purposes." He touches my face and again I feel something powerful. I close my eyes and absorb it until he takes his hand away. "Sleep well Dean." He leaves.

Sam rushes into my arms. He's upset and to be honest so am I. We hold each other for a long time. "I'm sorry. I know I say that a lot."

Sam backs away and goes to sit on his bed. "This time, it's not you're fault. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

I sit next to Sam. "Neither do you. There's no way you could have known. I wonder if they will let you bathe? I'm going to try and call Raylan with my mind. Hang on."

I close my eyes and concentrate. _"Raylan. Raylan. Sam and I really need to shower. Can we get permission to do so?_

I look at Sam. "Well I sent a mental message. We'll see..."

Raylan knocks then enters. "You ready to go shower?" He winks a proud smile at me.

We scramble to grab fresh clothes, our toiletries and head out the door. Raylan hands me the blood. "Take this." I do.

We have the bathroom to ourselves. Door locked. Sam is in the shower first. I'm on the toilet waiting my turn holding the bag of blood. I know as soon as I start to drink I'll get hard. I decide to drink it in the shower. Sam gets done and I hand him a towel as I enter the shower. He sees I'm taking the blood with me.

Sam laughs, "Kind of like you drinking beer in the shower, huh?"

I snort. "Yeah, but no." I start washing myself and let the water warm the blood. Once I'm done bathing and shaving, I bite into the bag of blood. I start drinking it down as fast as I can. My dick is hard as hell. I suds it up and jerk at it while drinking.

Sam is curious as always. He looks in and sees what I'm doing. He keeps watching. Let him watch.

I'm almost done drinking and it tastes so good. My eyes are closed as I lean my back against the cool tiled wall and stroke myself. I rub at the head of my cock imagining it's being sucked on. I grip it and wring on it with a twist of my wrist. I finish the blood and toss it at Sam. Fuck it, if he's gonna be a voyeur, he can throw away the bag. He chuckles as the bag hits his face. I'm almost ready to explode. I see Sam is touching himself. Interesting. I close my eyes and remember Lisa riding me like she use to. "Fuck!" I cum hard. My cock throbbing in my hand. My chest heaving. I add soap and clean up. Wash off the wall where my jizz hit. I exit the shower just as Sammy cums into a wad of toilet paper. We are so fucking pathetic.

 _"You can say that again."_ Sam smiles up at me from the toilet.

I shake my head as I towel dry. _"You being in my head is too weird. You saw my thoughts in the shower too huh?"_

Sam just shrugs then nods. He's already dressed. I brush my teeth, then get dressed. I can't help but run my fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam gives me a look. _"Do that in our room, okay."_

I nod and we go to our room. We lock the door behind us. _"I don't trust them to not try to sneak in here and try something while we sleep. So we're sharing a bed. Agreed?"_

Sam nods. _"Absolutely."_

We put away our things. We're wearing sweats and t-shirts. We take our shirts off, but leave our pants on. Sam gets in the bed first and I curl up behind him. I start brushing his hair again, like I was in the bathroom. He moans some. _"That feels nice. I'm not sure if I can sleep."_

I tell Sam mentally, _"Me neither."_

I hear something...

..." _Look at the certificate."_

I ask, _"What?"_

Sounds like Raylan... _"Look at the certificate. And be quiet."_

I get up and turn the bedside lamp on.

Sam turns toward me, "What's up?"

I find Jasper's birth certificate and sit next to Sam. Sam starts feeling upset. I put my arm around him. "You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Sam wipes at the stray tear.

We both look at this paper. I turn it over and there's a faint message. It reads:

_"Tomorrow he will try to kill S at the old mill. Mutany. Augustus Caesar."_

Sam looks at me, _"This could be a trap. A decoy to see if we will fall for it and rebel or be loyal and turn Raylan in."_

I shake my head. _"I don't like it. If I knew where Boyd was now, I'd go get him. We have no idea."_ I fold up the certificate and place it in my duffle. I turn off the light (again) and climb back into bed (again) behind Sammy. I finger his hair for a while. Soon he grabs my hand and pulls my arm around him. He holds my hand to his chest. _"We'll be okay Sam. We always are. I don't know how, but we'll get through this."_

Sam just squeezes my hands. _"Good morning Dean."_

_"Yeah. Good morning Sammy."_


	8. The Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd Crowder, Raylan Givens, Dewey Crowe, Eva Crowder are all characters of the FX TV series "Justified". "Justified" has nothing to do with Supernatural or vampires. I used the characters from this show in my story because I loved them! I'd love to see them as a vampire family living in a converted coal mine somewhere in Harlan, Kentucky.

[Chapter told from Sam's POV]

There's fire all around me. I'm trying to escape, but it's so hot. I think I see the door to leave and run toward it. Then I hear my brother yelling, "Help! Sam! Help me!" I run toward his voice and I see Adam. "ADAM! I'm right here!" I rush toward him and see he's on fire. "SAM! I'M BURNING!" I can't get to him. I suddenly see another man. He's got short brown hair and hazel eyes. He's also trapped behind flames. "Help me! No...wait. It's you! You stay away from me!" I try and explain, "Hey look, I'm sorry! Let me help you. Come toward me and I'll get you out of this fire." Then I see Ruby. "Hello Sam." She places her arms around me. "Did you miss me? I missed you." She kisses me and it tastes like blood. It's so good. She slices her arm and I drink from her. I feel the blood rush through my veins and it makes me feel alive and strong. She removes her arm and kisses me. "Make love to me Sam. Like we use to." I shake my head trying to clear it. "No. This isn't real. You're dead." I jump up and run from Ruby. I run until I see Jasper again in the flames. "Jasper! Stop!" He shakes his head. "No! You're an evil monster!" He turns and runs into the flames! "NO DON'T! I CAN SAVE YOU! STOP! JUST COME BACK!"

"SAMMY! Wake up! Wake up."

I awaken to Dean shaking me and memories of being surrounded by flames, Ruby, blood and searching for brothers I can't save. Fuck.

I'm laying on my back calming myself and running my fingers through my hair. "Whoever believes being a vamp makes you a god or goddess needs their heads examined. This blows." Dean touches my face and it's calming. "Thanks." I close my eyes and let the effect sooth my nerves.

"For the first time ever, I was actually able to see your nightmare." Dean kisses my forehead. _"I'm so sorry I did this to you."_

I take Dean's hand in mine. _"You didn't do this. The vampires did and we'll fix it."_

My eyes are watering up. _"I want to burn these tunnels out. Some how trap them in one spot and blow them up. I know I can't."_

Dean puts his arm around me and holds me. I hold him. I don't remember us ever holding each other like this. Not since I was real little.

 _"You still have that stuff?"_ Dean points at his sock. I know what he's asking. The vial of dead man's blood. I nod that I do. He sighs a breath of relief. I guess he was afraid it might have fell out in the bathroom. That would have sucked.

I look at the clock. 11:10am. I watch it turn to 11:11am, close my eyes and think of Y/n. _I love you so much Y/n. I'm going to be in your arms soon. I promise._

I miss Y/n so much. I try not to even think of her because I don't want what happened to Jasper to happen to her.

 _"Think of Jessica. They can't do anything to her."_ Dean rubs my arm.

 _"How true."_ I think about Jessica. Jess would call me an idiot. I rub Dean's arm. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake." Dean insists that I'm not.

 _"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but what was it like feeding from a person like that? Be honest. Of all people, you know I won't judge you."_ Dean seems curious and concerned.

_"You know I have a history of feeding from demons. This was way different. Demon blood is full of sulfur. Human blood...it's hard to explain to someone. For one thing, he was struggling against his restraints. He wanted to live. I believed he was a killer. His blood tasted so good and pure. It hurts so much to know he was our brother and I drank him dry. As soon as I felt his muscles relax, I knew he was dead and I stopped. I felt and heard his heart stop beating. I was sad it had stopped, but not because he died. I was sad because the blood stopped pumping. I'm so evil Dean. Through and through. I can't even cry anymore. They might kill me here really soon and right now, I don't care. I deserve it."_

Dean is in shock at my words. He rests his head against mine. _"You're like a mixture between when you were soulless and when you had Lucifer stuck in your head. Do you see what's happening to your thought processes?"  
_

"Maybe not Dean. I'm just tired of trying to be the good guy and ending up the monster." I roll over to my side facing away from Dean.

Soon he has his arm around me. "I'm not giving up and nether should you. That's all I'm sayin'.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Yeah! Hang on!" I wake up to someone banging on our door.

"Dean! Get up!" I push him and he grumbles. I shove him harder and he wakes up. "Someone's at the door. Get up!" I jump up once Dean moves and grab my shirt. I answer the door. It's Raylan.

"What took so long?" Raylan's irritated. I point at Dean. Raylan rolls his eyes. "We're headed for the well. Get dressed and meet us there in 30 minutes. Eva will take you. Hurry it up boys!" He leaves.

Dean and I are ready and out the door quickly. Eva Crowder is a beautiful blonde that's married to Boyd. She leads us to a pickup truck outside and drives us to a building. Out front there's a wishing well. 6 people are standing there waiting. We get out and one of the people standing there is... "Mom!?"

Dean jumps toward Raylan. "How dare you bring her into this!!" 2 guys hold Dean back. I go grab my brother. "Dean stop. You're only making things worse."

Dean relaxes as he looks at Mary. "I'm...I'm sorry mom."

I put my arm around Dean. "Come on man. We can do this."

Dean straightens up and we both stand together.

Boyd grins. "Dean you have a choice to make. You either kill Sam and let us turn Mary or we're going to kill all three of you."

Dean shakes his head. "No. I'm not killing my brother and your not turning my mom!!"

The men were about to grab Dean when they turn and grab Boyd. I move faster than I ever have. I grab the syringe from my sock and quickly inject Boyd with the dead man's blood. He falls to the ground. One of the men quickly gags him and binds his hands and feet.

Raylan frees Mary from her bindings. She immediately runs to Dean. He holds his hand up stopping her from coming too close.

"Mom stop. Sam and I are vampires. You need to step back and be cautious." Dean is completely heartbroken. He never wanted mom to see him or me like this.

Mom steps back. She looks so sad. She asks him, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. We'll be a lot better once we're out of this nightmare." He gives her a grin and I could tell all he wants to do is run to her.

I remind Dean, "We need to get Boyd's blood and ask Raylan for his. Get 2 ounces of flesh from Raylan. Maybe we can leave the rest to the Brits?"

Mom is listening and agrees. "I can talk with Ketch."

Dean takes a deep breath. He can't even look at mom. "Wait. Won't the dead man's blood in Boyd effect the spell? Shouldn't we wait for it to wear off?" He thinks for a minute. "Wait here. I'm going to talk with Raylan."

Dean talks with Raylan alone while we wait. I listen in as Dean explains that we have a potential cure for vampirism. He tells Raylan what we need and why. Raylan says he wants the cure too. Dean agrees. Dean asks if there is another nest leader other than Boyd? Raylan explains this nest has always been just the Crowder family and a few neighboring family members that were brought in through marriage. They take in a few strays like Dean, but that's rare. Boyd's father was nest leader until Raylan's dad killed him in a fair fight. Arlo, Raylan's dad, didn't want to lead the nest. He gave leadership to Boyd and left. Arlo was killed by hunters last month during a raid at a hotel he and his nest were hiding in. So, Boyd is the one true nest leader. Dean asked if everyone at the well had been turned by either Boyd or him. Raylan said they were. Dean tells Raylan that all here at the well could be cured if they agree to leave with us now and never look back. Raylan agreed and assured Dean there will be no problems.

Dean heads for where our weapons are buried and digs them up. He gives me my cell phone and the V.I.G. (Vampire Irradiation Gun). Dean now has the Colt and a machete. Mary takes a machete as well.

Raylan goes inside and gathers our belongings from our bedroom. No one suspect's anything. The family thinks Dean and I are dead already and Raylan is disposing of our stuff.

Raylan opens up the barn and Dean pulls out the Impala. Raylan gives Dean our bags which he tosses in the back seat behind Mary.

They bind up Boyd with towing chain, I sprinkled Boyd with scent masking powder and then place him in the trunk of the Impala.

I make sure all of us are sprinkled with the scent masking powder. This way it will be almost impossible for the others to track us. I also take their cell phones and smash them right there in the barn. I explain that they can be traced. It's just easier to get new phones. I give Raylan one of our burner phones from the glove box to hold onto temporarily.

I get into the Impala's back seat, behind Dean. We roll the windows down. We have to do whatever we can to keep the scent of mom's blood from invading our minds.

Raylan pulls the Town Car out of the barn. Eva and the three others get inside and follow us out of town.

We drive to the hotel 200 miles out of Harlan. On the way Mary calls Ketch giving him coordinates to the Crowder farm. She explains where the hidden entrance is and mentions they can go in through the red barn as well. We left the barn door unlocked.

The vampires have weapons like the tank and AR15 rifles, but they are no match for the BMOL.

I call Y/n:

Y/N: Hello?  
SAM: Hey baby.  
Y/N: Sam!! Oh my God! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?  
SAM: No. I'm actually great now that I'm talking to you. I missed you.  
Y/N: Oh I've missed you too Sam. Where are you?  
SAM: Heading away from Harlan to a place where we can hopefully get cured.  
Y/N: You have everything you need?  
SAM: We do. I just wish I had you with me.  
Y/N: I'm with you Sam. I've been with you this whole time.  
SAM: If I didn't have my mom and brother in the car with me, I might say some very sexy things right now.  
Y/N: Your mom's with you?

Dean comments to my mind, _"Say whatever you like Sammy. We're not paying any attention."_ I reply, _"Jerk! Soon you won't be able to pull this shit on me while I'm trying to talk to my girl."_

Y/N: Sam?  
SAM: Sorry. I got distracted. Yes. My mom is with us, but she's not a vamp. We've been very good sons and plan to keep it that way.

Mary turns to me and smiles. My heart breaks. I wish I could be closer to my mom.

Y/N: I know you will. Tell her I said hello.

"Mom, Y/n says hello." Mary smiles. "Tell her I can't wait to meet her."

SAM: Did you hear?  
Y/N: Yes. Tell Dean I said hi too.  
SAM: I will. I should go. I love you. I'll be home soon.  
Y/N: Call me after your attempt at the cure. I'll be waiting to know something. I love you so much.  
SAM: I promise. Sleep well. Good night.

We hang up.

"Dean, Y/n said to tell you hi." I sigh as I try and stretch my legs.

He smiles at me through the rearview mirror. "I like her Sammy."

"Me too." Mary wants so badly to touch me.

I reach out with my mind to try and read her mind. I close my eyes:

 _She's holding a baby. She's in a rocking chair and patting him on his back as she rocks. She's humming "Hey Jude"_.

I open my eyes and she's looking at me from the front seat with so much love. "I love you mom." I put my hand on the seat next to her headrest.

She places her hand over mine. "I love you too Sam."

I take my hand back as I see Dean glaring at me through the mirror. _"Okay. What?"_

_"Did I say anything?"_

_"Fine. Shut up and drive, jerk."_

Dean didn't give me his typical response. That's okay. I think I'm just tired of being this monster. I want my old life back. The scent of mom's blood blowing across my face every so often doesn't help.

After an hour of driving I ask Dean to stop the car. He's worried about me.

"Just pull over Dean." My voice is angry.

He does and I get out fast. He follows after me as I run a quarter mile away very fast.

"Sammy stop! What is it?"

I'm hyperventilating. "I just needed to get away from the blood." I'm walking in circles. "FUCK!"

"Come here Sam." Dean forced me into his arms and places his hand at the back of my head.

Suddenly a wave of calmness washes over me. It's like fresh air enters my lungs and I can finally breathe again. I rest my head on his shoulders and let him take away all my anxiety and stress from being so close to attacking our mom. My heart stops racing and I'm able to think more clearly. We stand like this for a good 3 to 5 minutes.

"Are you good now Sammy?" He rubs my back and I lift my head.

"Yeah. I feel like I just took a 3 hour nap. How strange." I look at my brother like he's a miracle worker.

He smiles at me. "Good. You should be able to endure another 30 minutes in the car then?"

I grin. "Yeah. Let's go."

Raylan is standing not far from our cars. "Is everything alright?"

Dean answers, "Just needed a break from the human in the car."

He finally understands, "Oh. I totally forgot about that and how new the two of you are to this life."

I laugh, "We won't have to worry about it much longer, will we?"

He smiles, "I pray you're right."

We walk back to the cars and take off for the hotel.

I explain to mom I just needed a break. She understood.

We make it to the hotel and book 4 rooms. We all go into one room except mom, she take a room to herself. We unload Boyd and the stuff we will need from the Impala.

I pull out my notes and the recipe. "I will need a pint of blood blood and 2 ounces of flesh from Dean. A pint of blood from Boyd. I've got the alpha blood in the cooler. I need a pint of that." I pull out a pot and set it on the kitchenette stove. I also have a timer, sharp carving knife, stiring spoon, soup ladle, several bowls, coffee mug and a measuring cup.

Dean is freaking out over the flesh part of the recipe. I try to calm my brother, but he's still not too happy.

"You want to call Cas?" I'm looking at Dean and waiting.

He shakes his head no. "Just do it."

I place a bowl under his arm. Dean has a leather belt in his mouth. Raylan and 3 others hold him down. I swiftly carve a golf ball size chunk out of his arm then press a towel to his wound. Everyone let's him go and he jumps up holding his arm in a lot of pain. Raylan (Dean's maker) holds Dean in that all to familiar hold that calms a vampire very quickly. It works. He finally sits down after a minute and removes the towel. We all watch as the wound knits itself up and disappears before our eyes. Amazing. "My arm's still sore, but it's nothing really."

I gather the blood I need from Dean, Boyd and the alpha. (Boyd's wide awake and angry. The chains are holding nicely.) I boil the blood and flesh along with the other ingredients for the exact amount of time. I stir it up and pour the exact amount, 24 ounces, into the large coffee mug. I let it cool the exact amount of time then raise the mug. "Let's all hope this works. Cheers!" I drink it down and it is awful! It's a difficult concoction to drink.

At first I just feel nauseous. Suddenly I feel violently ill. Dean has a bucket ready for me to puke in. He remembered what it was like when he was cured last time. This was no different. Black bile just keeps coming out of me for a while. Finally after about 5 minutes, I seem to be done with that. My head hurts. My gut hurts.I lay down and Dean brushes my hair back.

"You look like shit. You better not die." He's serious.

"Do I look that bad? I don't feel like I'm about to die. I just feel tired and sore." Dean can't stop touching me.

"I can't hear your thoughts anymore. Open your mouth."

I open my mouth and he looks for fangs. He smiles really big. "No fangs Sammy. I think it worked!"

I smile and give Dean a hug. "Make sure you get Raylan's flesh and blood before he's cured. Do all this in an order that everyone gets cured. Remember that it all has to be precise and timed perfectly."

"Ok. You're going into the other room with Mom. When we're all done, I'll come to you. Ok?"

I don't argue. He helps me up and walks me to the room next to his. Mom is there waiting. Dean helps me into bed and I get under the covers. I curl up onto my side, clutching my stomach. Dean tells mom to keep the waste basket close to me. Smart idea.

Dean returns to his de-vampirization party.

Mom lays down behind me on the covers. She brushes my hair with her fingers while humming. I fall asleep in seconds.

I wake up to Dean wrapping his arms around me under the covers. "Dean?"

"Yeah. It worked."

I turn and look at him. He looks deathly sick. I place my hand on his face. "We did it. I can't believe it."

"I couldn't have done it without you Sammy." He places his forehead against mine. We're both crying.

Mom hears us. "Are you both okay?"

"Yes. Sorry we woke you." I sniffle.

Dean is obviously still in pain. "We're okay mom. Just adjusting to being human again."

She runs over to Dean and gives him a hug. He turns and gives her a really good hug. "I love you mom."

She reaches out to me and pulls me into this family hug. "My boys. I was so afraid I might lose one or both of you."

Dean assures her, "We're fine mom."

"We're alright. You should get some rest. You'll be driving us home tomorrows." I smile at Dean. Dean gives me a look. "Dean. You'll be in no condition to drive and I for one want my own bed."

Dean snorts, "You want Y/n."

I nod. "Yes. Her too. The sooner, the better."

Suddenly Cas appears. "Hello."

We all sit up and look at Cas. Dean asks, "Is everything okay?"

Cas answers quickly, "Oh, yes. Things are fine. Mary called and told us Sam was cured. Y/n keeps begging me to bring him home. I thought that might be okay since there's three of you. Also, Sam being home would free me from my guard duties."

Dean smiles, "That's a great idea. I get a bed to myself and Sammy gets his girl."

I'm all kinds of happy. "Thanks." I get up and I'm very light headed. I press my palm to my forehead. "All I need is my wallet, phone and gun. Then I'll be good to go."

Cas snaps his fingers and all 3 items are on the bed next to me. I put the phone in my pocket. Cas helps me stand. I put the gun and wallet in my other pockets. "I guess I'll see you two at home tomorrow."

I see light through the curtains. "Wait!" I walk to the door and step outside into the sun. I start laughing. "Isn't this great!! Ha!"

Cas just smiles at me. Mom and Dean laugh. I walk back inside with Cas and shut the door. "The sun never looked better."

Dean smiles, "Especially on you brother. Now get out of here so I can sleep." He falls back into the bed.

I give mom a quick hug. "Love you."

"Cas take me home to my girl."

 


	9. Happily Ever After

[Chapter returns to Y/n's POV]

As soon as I see Sam and Cas show up in Sam's bedroom, I leap from the bed and wrap my arms around Sam. He crushes me to his chest and we kiss so desperately. He's alive, safe and human! He's here! My Sam is home. We part our kiss and breathlessly look each other over.

"Sam. You look so tired. Your face is so sunken in and your eyes are bloodshot." I don't tell him, but I'm worried.

He grins. "It's only temporary. I'm still recovering. I feel a little sick, but I'm healing."

Cas has already vanished without a word.

I kiss Sam's cheek and neck then pull him toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take care of you and you're going to let me." He smiles that dimpled smile and looks down blushing. "I'm guessing no one's ever talked to you like this before?" I reach the tub and start the shower.

Sam can't stop smiling. "No. Not unless I'm seriously injured and it's usually my brother Dean barking orders." Sam laughs. "And he says things with a lot of anger because I'm putting up a fight."

Now I'm laughing. "If Dean was barking orders at me, I'd put up a fight too." I place my hands around Sam's neck. "I promise. I'll be gentle."

Sam kisses me and it's a possessive kiss. Demanding even. My fingers move from his hair to his chest. I start unbuttoning his shirt. I take it off then remove my shirt. He looks over my naked breasts and raises his hands toward them. I push them down. "Patience. Let me finish this first." I have a bit of a demanding tone in my voice.

Sam rolls his eyes. I have to admit it's cute.

Sam took his boots off in the bedroom. I take his pants and boxers down. He steps out of them. He pulls his socks off. I pull my panties off and he gets a full erection from just watching me do this. I grab his shaver and shaving cream and we step into the shower.

He smirks, "Have you shaved a face before?"

"No, but I've shaved legs, armpits and a pussy plenty of times. I'm pretty sure I can shave a face." I give him a peck on the cheek before lathering his face up. I shave his face smooth as can be. Being shorter than him has it's advantages. I put the shave stuff away.

I use his 2-in-1 shampoo and wash his hair. He has to duck for me to do this. The hand held showerhead helps a lot. I then wash his entire body with his body wash. I must admit, washing his junk was very exciting for me. As much as it was for him. I rinse him off and go to turn the shower off.

"Hey wait! What about you?" His brow is wrinkled and he looks miffed.

"Oh, I showered before you got here. I got naked, so I wouldn't get my clothes wet, duh!" I smile.

He takes me into his arms and kisses me. I kiss him back. He slides his fingers between the folds of my very wet core. "It looks like your pretty dirty to me. I think it's my turn."

I whimper, but then I see Sam falter as he's holding me. His eyes flutter and he places a hand against the wall.

"Nope! Play time's over mister." I turn the water off and grab a towel. I dry him off and then myself quickly. I wrap the towel on his head and place a fresh one on my own. I step out and help him out. I help him dress into fresh boxers and a t-shirt. I dress in panties and one of his t-shirts. I brush out his hair and then my own.

We step into his room and Cas is there. "Hello. I brought food for Sam. I went back to check on Dean and discovered that food helps in recovery. You are to eat plenty of meat and grains. No blood from meat, no garlic and no sage. I got you a steak that is well done, corn, a fruit salad and whole wheat role. Dean said you like steak sauce, but it has garlic, so I brought ketchup instead."

While Cas was talking, Sam sat on the bed. I put fresh socks on his feet and some on mine. Cas touched Sam's head. "You don't have a fever. You should eat. There's fresh ice tea and lemonade in the fridge." Cas reaches into his pocket and sets a mason jar on the night stand with Sam's food. "Fresh honey I gathered myself from my bee friends."

Sam smiles as he stands up and hugs Cas. "Thank you so much."

Cas hugs Sam back. "You're welcome. Eat and rest. You'll be just fine."

Sam's worried now. "Is Dean okay?"

Cas sighs. He can't ever lie to Sam. "Dean is sicker than you. He has a fever and is having a hard time holding food down. It's why you need to eat. The sooner the better. We're not sure if it's a reaction to the cure or a rejection. We should know more by tomorrow."

"How about the others."

"Boyd is dead. They were able to collect a gallon of his blood and 6 ounces of his flesh before he died. The others appear to be cured. Only Dean and 2 others are having symptoms of possible rejection." Cas touches Sam's shoulder. "Please try not to worry. I will stay with Dean and let you know if he gets better or worse."

Sam pats Cas hand, "Thanks Cas."

Cas leaves and I pull out Sam's food for him to eat on a portable bedside table. The food's still warm. I leave to get a glass of tea and lemonade. I figure I'll drink whichever he doesn't. I grab flatware, salt and pepper. When I return, Sam's in the bathroom. I set everything down and go to him. I hear him throwing up. I look at the food on the tray. He attempted to eat the roll.

He comes back from the bathroom and sits down. He looks at the drinks. "Which is mine?"

"You pick. I'll drink the other."

He picks the tea. He sips at first. Then takes a a few good swallows. He sets it down then cuts a piece of steak. He eats it and waits.

I'm waiting too. I sit next to him and take his hand in mine. He looks at me with concern. I place my hand on his cheek. He's warm to my touch.

He jumps up and runs to the bathroom. I can hear him get sick again. I gather the food and take it into the kitchen. I wrap it up and set it in the fridge. I return to the bedroom and Sam's curled up on his side asleep on the bed.

I go back into the kitchen and call Mary. I tell her Sam is sick. He can't eat and has a fever. She tells me Dean is resting too. We'll talk again once they wake up.

I return to Sam's room. He's laying on his back. He's asleep. I hear his deep breathing and he has a bit of a snore. I quietly approach him and lift his upper lip. I look for any sign of fangs returning. There are none. I feel better. I love Sam with all that I am, that day he attacked me was very frightening. I never wish to relive it.

I lay down next to Sam curling up against his chest. He moans a little in his sleep. He has a small fever, but he's not burning up. I fall asleep after saying a small prayer for him and Dean.

I wake up to Sam on top of me. He's kissing my neck and jaw. "Wake up sleepy head."

I smile. "Someone's feeling better."

He smiles and kisses me. "I am. I want to make love to you." He kisses me and I wrap my legs around his waist. My hands are in his hair and around his back pulling him closer. His fingers are fisting my hair while he's propped up by his elbows. This is my Sam. I missed him so much.

He pulls his shirt off and then pulls off mine. He kisses me from my jaw to my neck then my breast. He devours each nipple teasing them with nips and flicks of his tongue. His fingers and thumb working the opposite nipple that's not occupying his mouth. I arch my back as pleasure shoots down my spine. "Sam." I'm fisting his hair. He moves further south and scrapes at my nether lips, over my wet panties, with his teeth. He makes sure to nip at the cloth over my sensitive clit. I lift my hips toward his face wanting more. He pulls my panties off and presses his lips to my wet core. "Oh god Sam!" I grip his hair as he licks between my folds and presses his lips around my clit. He starts sucking and I thrust my hips up toward his eager mouth. I'm panting as he gives me oral pleasure. "Sam. I need you inside me. Please." I'm pleading with him. My walls are clinching and begging to be filled.

Sam sits up. He removes his boxers. I sit up and wrap my arms around him, kissing him with all this desperate need I have for him. I taste myself on his lips and tongue. It's erotic to me. I want to taste him.

He pushes me down and lays on top of me, reaching for a condom from his nightstand. I take it from him and scoot down so his thighs are under my arms. I reach up and stroke him a few times. He's looking down at me, his hair all around his face. I rake my nails across his abs as I lean up and take his length into my mouth. He gasps while holding the headboard for balance. I suck on his cock for a short while enjoying the taste of him. I lick and suck his balls and love the sounds he makes. While I give his balls attention, I roll the condom onto his very hard cock.

As soon as I've got it on, he breathlessly says, "Thank god." He backs away from the headboard and aligns his hips between my thighs. He lifts one of my legs in his hand and glides himself slowly inside of me. The stretch I feel stings a bit at first, but we both need this so badly. I reach up and pull him to me as he begins moving his hips. He releases my leg and presses his chest to mine.He

"Oh Sam!" He kisses my cheek and neck as he moves faster. My hands move over his muscular back and hips as he moves. With each movement he makes, I feel myself becoming more a part of him.

"I love you so much Y/n." He's so quiet as he makes love to me. His breath at my ear. He wraps his arms around me.

I wrap my legs around him. My hands move over his hips, back and shoulders. I also place my hand at the back of his head as I whisper, "I love you Sam. I'll forever be your heart's echo."

He lifts his head and looks into my eyes. His kaleidoscope eyes are glossing over with tears. "I'll forever be yours." He kisses me and increases his strokes.

I throw my head back as my orgasm washes over me. "SAMMM!!"

At the same time, Sam climaxes. He doesn't yell. He just grunts and gasps in my ear. He whispers, "I'm in love with you Y/n. Im never letting you go." The love we share is passionate and exhilarating. This was one of the most intimate moments I've ever shared with anyone. I feel like we just shared our souls with each other.

Sam keeps kissing me and I kiss him right back. I want him to stay inside me forever. His body on and in me makes me feel complete.

He eventually has to get up and remove his condom. We take turns in the bathroom cleaning up and going through our morning routine. Afterward, we go to the kitchen. I make coffee and waffles. I watch and pray he's able to eat okay and he is!

I am so happy! I sit in his lap and feed him waffles with syrup. He feeds me.

Later that afternoon Dean and Mary arrive. It's a real family reunion. It's so nice to see the brothers together again (and not as monsters).

I stretch my hand out to Mary. She pulls me in for a hug. "Y/n we're family now."

That makes me smile. "Thank you so much Mary."

Cas shows up. "Hello." Us girls go up and hug him. He's uncomfortable, as always. "Uh. I wanted to stop by and give Sam his late birthday present."

Sam looks up at Cas with curiosity.

Cas looks at me and then at Sam. "I spoke with Chuck. Y/n has been healed of her injuries to her womb done to her years ago. She's now fertile and able to bare children."

I gasp with my hands to my mouth.

Cas continues, "Also, Sam, the vampirism you went through has altered your blood chemistry. You no longer have demon blood in your system. You're cured of all corruption. Chuck says you won't pass along anything to your children except love and wisdom. He also told me to tell you happy birthday."

I throw my arms around Sam as he stands there in shock. He can't believe it. Dean and Mary are in tears too. They come in and give Sam a hug. It's a group hug as Sam starts to cry tears of joy. He can't stop smiling. He waves Cas into the group hug also. Dean grabs the angel's trench coat and everyone hugs. After a minute, everyone backs away.

"I guess that leaves only one more thing for me to do." Sam wipes the tears from his eyes. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a diamond engagement ring. He even gets on one knee. "Y/n, a hunter's life is always full of questions. We never know what the next hunt will bring or if we will even survive. I do know this much, I want whatever life I have left to be by your side. Whatever we decide to do, we can decide together. Will you marry me?"

I'm crying now. "Yes. From the moment we met, I knew I'd say yes."

He places the ring on my finger. It's a little big, but no one's perfect. Well, no one except my Sam. He picks me up and kisses me. Everyone claps. We're both blushing.

2 years later:

"He looks just like your father." Mary can't believe she's holding a grandson from her Sammy.

Robert Dean Winchester.

Sam and I agreed our next child will be named after my parents.

Dean shows up with his 7 year old son, John, holding his hand. John's mom, Lisa, is with them.

Dean hands me flowers and gives me a peck and a hug. He then gives Sam a big hug. "How's it feel to be a dad, Sammy?"

Sam smiles, "I can't describe it really. I'm still in shock. Well, you should know."

Dean goes over to his mom and looks down at the little guy. "He's so tiny. Looks like dad." Mary looks up at Dean. "I said the same thing." She goes to hand the baby to Dean. "Here Bobby, go see Uncle Dean while I say hello to my other grandson, John Samuel." Dean smiles and is hesitant at first, but then takes baby Bobby into his arms.

Mary squats down and hugs John into her arms. "Your such a big boy. You look so much like your daddy."

Dean smiles at his mom and John. Little Bobby stays so quiet as he looks up at his Uncle Dean. "Hey there little man. Aren't you adorable." Dean looks over at Sam. "You did good little brother. I'm proud of you."

Sam smirks. "Y/n did all the work."

I laugh. "Thank you."

Sam kisses me. "Thank you."

 


End file.
